All For Love
by Witch Girl Pilar
Summary: Bull is engaged to marry Karat. But when Karat gets kidnapped by a familiar villian, he will stop at nothing to save his fiancée, even if it means giving up his career... Contains most BullXKarat and some WenXLiennaXEnjyu. FINISHED
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Battle B-Daman. Battle B-Daman is from Inuki Eiji.

**A/N: **Yes, my friends. I am doing a Battle B-Daman fanfiction. But don't worry. I'm still doing my Musashi fanfiction. I decided to make one, because, well, I don't see a single Bull and Karat story. I just love those couple. So anyways, please R&R!**

* * *

**

**PROLOGUE**

When the B-DaWorld was in the clutches of the evil Neo Shadow Alliance, Yamato and his friends traveled around the world to search for the evil MardaB's weakness. On their way, they stopped by Neon City, the only city free from the Neo Shadow Alliance. They did so, because Karat, the only daughter of Mr. Watts, mayor of Neon City, was sent (with her maids watching over her) to inform Yamato and Co. about Neon City. Karat was really happy to see Bull again. So is Bull.

As they went to Neon City, Mr. Watts became glad to see his daughter and Yamato and Co. safe. As soon as he saw Bull, Mr. Watts told Bull that he'll soon marry Karat. Bull and a Karat liked the idea. As for Yamato and the others, well, they sort of agreed with the idea.

This was the time when Bull and Karat kept their promises for each other.

* * *

**A/N: **This is basedfrom the episode where Neon City was still a free city. Don't worry. I'll update REAL soon, I promise... 


	2. Letters of Concern

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Battle B-Daman. Battle B-Daman is from Inuki Eiji.

**A/N:** Well, here's the 1st chapter! Oh, and here's some guide.

_text_ - Bull'sor Bull 2'sthoughts

**_text_** - Bull 3's thoughts

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: LETTERS OF CONCERN**

A year has passed since the B-DaWorld was free form the evil MardaB. Everything was peaceful, especially for a certain restaurant. The Cat Cafe.

A boy with a slightly messy black hair, wearing a pair of purple trousers, with a white shirt inside, known as Bull is busy doing something in his room. (He's not wearing yellow hooded cloak in the meantime. He hung it.) He seems to be scribbling something on a piece of paper. He wrote:

_Dear Karat,_

_Hi der! How r u 2day? Well, I was just hoping dat, uh, mayb we should visit somtym? Well, just hoping __ur alright der in Neon City..._

_Take care._

_Your friend,_

_Bull Borgnine_

He was actually writing a letter to Karat. But something doesn't seem right...

_The heck...!_ says a voice in Bull's head. _That's not how you write a letter!_ It was his other self inside of him.

_But..._ thought Bull.

Another voice interrupted in Bull's head. It was his third other self. **_That's the fifth letter you made it wrong this week!_** it said.

_But..._ thought Bull.

**_Grrr..._** growled the voice of Bull 3. **_I'll show you how to make a REAL letter!_ **it said.

_W-Wait...!_ thought Bull.

Bull then tranforms into his orange spikey-haired third self.

"This is how you write a letter!" boomed Bull 3.

He then began scribbling on the paper quite recklessly. As soon as he finished writing, the letter read:

_KARAT,_

_HEY KARAT. HOW ARE YOU? I HOPE YOU FELL OK IN YOUR CITY. ANYWAYS, I WAS JUST WONDERING... THINK WE CAN SEE EACH OTHER SOMETIME? I HOPE WE DO, 'CUZ, WELL, I THINK YOU WANT IT TOO!_

_BULL BORGNINE_

Bull 3 grinned as he read his letter. "Now THIS is a COOL letter!" exclaims Bull 3. But one certain other Bull doesn't agree.

_What are you, MAD?_ asks the voice of Bull 2.

_HUH?_ thought Bull 3.

He then transforms into Bull 2. He looks similar to the original Bull, only his hair is a lot messier, and a large strand of his hair covers the side of his face. "I'll show you what a REAL letter is."

He threw the paper Bull 3 wrote on. He took a new one and began writing. As soon as he finished his writing, the letter read:

_Dear Karat,_

_Hey there! How are you doing today? Well, I do hope you feel fine today, because I'm doing fine too! You know, I've been thinking... don't you think that we should visit sometime? I think your dad... I mean Dad, also wants that. I think he misses me... you too? 'Cuz I'm missing you more..._

_Wish you were here... Take care..._

_Your loving fianceé,_

_Bull Borgnine_

_XOXOX_

"There. Much better," says Bull 2.

**_Hmph! You ALWAYS write like that!_** says the voice of Bull 3. _I know, but I like it!_ says the voice of the original Bull.

Bull just sighed to himself. Ever since Bull started to write letters to Karat, the second Bull has to correct the letters or even make them better. But that's because he has second thoughts. After all, he is still Bull. They ARE Bull.

Just then, a knock was heard from the door, along with a boy's voice saying, "Hey, Bull! Mind if I come in?"

"Sure, Yamato," says Bull, as he transforms back into his original form. As the orange-haired boy with green goggles Yamato enters the room, he said, "Hey Bull. What'cha doin'?"

"Oh... uh..."

Yamato notices the letter on the table. He then looked at Bull in a cat-like sly look. Yamato the said with his mouth curved in a cat way, "Oh, I see... You're doing it again, aren't you...?"

Bull sweatdropped a bit as he replied, "Uh... well..."

"Ha! I knew it! You're such a nice guy, Bull! Writing letters to her and all!" Yamato exclaimed as he slapped Bull's back. "OOF! Ehehehe..." giggled Bull, as he comforted his back. "You think so?"

"Sure I think so!" replied Yamato as he smiled. "Oh, and come downstairs. Dinner's ready." Bull nodded and then asked, "Is that why you wanted to see me?" Yamato just grinned and said, "Hehe... I guess..."

As Yamato and Bull wenr downstairs, Bull can smell the sweet aroma of dinner. "Mmmmmm... another reason why I should be downstairs!" says Bull, as he drooled a bit. "Hey Bull!" greeted a young dark-skinned, light blue haired boy, known as Terry. "What have you been doing all day in your room?" asks a blonde haired girl, known as Lieana. "Well don'cha stand there! Let's eat!" says a boy white a Chinese-like blue uniform, known as Wen. "Uh-huh, the food's gonna get cold!" says another Chinese boy with marble-like eyes, this time wearing a red uniform, known as Li, younger brother of Wen. "Hmph... don't be in a hurry, you guys..." muttered a crimson-haired boy wearing purple clothes, known as Enjyu. "He's right. Mie and Lieana just cooked these a minute ago," giggled a blonde-haired boy, similar to Lieana's, known as Grey, older brother of Lieana. "Well, at least everyone's here," says a big talking cat, known as Armada (a.k.a Master Armada). "He's right," says a young woman wearing a yellow bandana, known as Mie, foster mother of Yamato. "Let's eat!"

As they ate, a knock came in the door. "Hm? Who could be coming here at this time?" says Mie. "I thought I put the "We're Closed" sign outside."

Then, a stork's head peeped in the cafe. "Uh... ahem..." it said. "Sorry to interrupt your dinner. But I have a mail for Bull Borgnine."

"For me?" asks Bull, as he stood up.

"Hm? Are you Mr. Borgnine?" the stork asked Bull.

"Yes I am," answered Bull.

"Well here ya are, Mr. Bull Borgnine," says the stork, as he gives Bull the letter. "Oh, and please sign here," the stork said, as he gave Bull a clipboard. Bull singed on the clipboard and gives it back to the mailman (or stork). "Thank you," says the stork. "And good night."

As the mailman left, Bull checked the envelope. "Well? Who is it from, Bull?" asks Yamato. Bull looked at the back of the envelope. He found out that it's from Karat. "I-It's... it's from Karat!" says Bull. "Karat?" asks Li. "Who the heck is Karat?" asks Enjyu. "Really? Karat?" asks Lieana.

Everyone stands up and looks at letter from Bull's hands. "Well? What are you waiting for? Open it, Bull!" says Lieana. "Yeah, I'm not surprised that the letter is from Karat, 'cuz that evelope smells good!" says Yamato, as he sniffed the sweet smell from the envelope. Bull nodded and said, "Ok! I'll open it!"

As Bull opened the evelope, he takes out the letter. The letter reads:

_Dear Bull,_

_Hi there! How are you and your friends doing? I'm doing pretty fine here in Neon City. I really loved your letters you sent the past few months... You're so sweet..._

"Hey, did I just read it right?" asks Li. "YOU send letters to each other?"

"Uh... yeah?" says Bull.

"Then why didn't you tell us?" asks Enjyu.

"Don't be ridiculous, Enjyu," says Terry. "He didn't say anything about it, because it's a private matter."

"Yeah, and I can't believe you guys are reading this letter with me!" says Bull.

"Aw, c'mon Bull. Even if I knew were writing to her all this time, it's juts this one letter we're reading," says Yamato. "YOU knew that Bull was writing?" asks Terry to Yamato. "Yeah, but he never showed me his letters," replied Yamato. "So c'mon Bull! Read it!"

"Oh well..." says Bull, as he continues to read the letter.

_Well, anyways, there is something I wanted to tell you. Since my father and I missed you so much, we wanted you to come back to Neon City. What a perfect timing! The city will be having a festival tomorrow! So my Daddy is inviting you and your friends to the festival!_

_See you soon!_

_Your sweet fiancée,_

_Karat_

"FIANCÉE?" exclaimed Li, Lieana, Enjyu, Mie and Armada, as Bull placed the letter on the table.

"Oh yeah. I remember," says Yamato. "They ARE engaged... I guess I forgot to tell you about that, Mom," Yamato said to Mie. "I know that Karat's got a crush on Bull, BUT this is ridiculous!" She then went to Bull. "This is too much, Bull!" says Mie. "You're both just too young!"

"Uh..."

"Wow, I... I can't believe it..." says Lieana. "Karat chose Bull to be her FUTURE husband?"

"You know, when I heard that, I was surprised too..." says Grey.

"But why Bull?" asks Li. "Yeah, why him?" asks Wen. "I've always been wondring about that."

"Well, it's a LONG story..." says Terry.

"Hmph. I didn't even think you look good together..." muttered Enjyu.

Bull heard that and reacted by turning into Bull 3. "WHAT?" he boomed at Enjyu. "ARE YOU SAYING THAT I DON'T DESERVE TO BE WITH KARAT?"

Since Enjyu did not expect this, he just sweatdropped a bit as he sid, "H-Hey! Take it easy, man! That's not what I meant anyway!"

As Bull calmed down, he turned to Bull 2. He is still glaring at Enjyu in a starnge way. Maybe he's still taking Enjyu's opinion too seriously.

"Look, what I really ment is, why does she LIKE you?" asks Enjyu.

Bull just smirked and said, "Hmph. You really wanna know?" He then poised inot his best pose. "I am the man!"

Yamato and Terry just sweatdropped. "Oh boy. There he goes again. With Bull in that personality, he sure will do A LOT of show-off..." says Yamato. "I agree," says Terry. "In that state, Bull may be smart, but he sure is a bit of a show-off."

Juts then, Tommy, the black pet cat of Yamato, meowed loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Huh? What is it, Tommy?" asks Yamato. Tommy pointed Bull's letter. Armada approached the letter, and found something attached to it. "Hm?"

"What is it, Aramada?" asks Yamato.

"It looks like some cards," answered Armada, as he holds the cards that were attached to the letter. "May I see them?" asks Mie, as Armada gives her the cards. After examining them, she said, "Ah! These are the VIP cards for the festival!"

"Really?" asks Bull.

"Well, no wonder why," says Armada, as he read a message at the bottom of the letter. It read:

_P.S. These are the VIP for you and your friends. With these cards, you might get some surprises in the festival._

"Way cool!" says Yamato. Mie then gave each one a VIP card, including herself.

"Oh boy! I can't wait to go back to Neon City!" says Yamato cheerfully. "Ya, it's been a long time since we last visited there," says Terry. "Big brother, is Neon City really that nice? I heard of it, but I didn't really see it that much," says Li. "Trust me, Li!" says Wen. "You're gonna love it there!"

"So, Enjyu, you wanna see the city?" asks Lieana. "Hmph. To tell you the truth, I don't enjoy cities that much..." repiled Enjyu. Lieana just sweatdropped as her brother Grey muttered, "Why am I not surprised..."

"Well, c'mon, kids!" says Mie. Let's prepare our roadtrip tommorrow!"

"YEAH!" everyone cheered. (Except for Enjyu, since's he's not that excited.

Meanwhile, Bull checked the letter. As he looks at the back of it, he notices another messege. It read:

_P.S.S.: Once we're alone together, maybe we can spend some time alone? There's so much I wanted to tell you..._

As time pass by, everyone goes to rest up for tommorow. As for Bull (who is still in his second form), he looks up into the starry night sky as he lay on his bed. _Spend some time alone, huh?_ thought Bull, still remembering the last message from Karat's letter. _Well, I've got to admit it. It's been a long time since we've seen each other..._

Bull then turns back to his normal self as he dozed off to sleep.

* * *

**A/N:** So? What do you think? Please R&R. Still thinking about the 2nd chapter...


	3. To Neon City Once More

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Battle B-Daman. Battle B-Daman is from Inuki Eiji.

**A/N: **Well, finally. A new chapter for my fic!

* * *

**CHAPTER 2: TO NEON CITY ONCE MORE**

When morning finally arrived, everyone in the cafe prepares for the trip to Neon City (after they ate breakfast, of course). The Yong-Fa brothers (Wen and Li) go out to but some gasoline for the cafe. Mie and Armada check the contols in the cafe. Lienna stayed in the kitchen to prepare some drinks and snacks. And finally, the others boys clean the wheels of the cafe.

Shortly after Wen and Li came back with the gasoline, everybody goes in the cafe for the trip. Mie did the driving. It was a good thing she still remembered the way to Neon City. So, off they go to Neon City.

While the cafe is still moving, everybody in there does something to keep themselves from being bored. Yamato plays ball with Tommy; Terry meditates with his B-Daman; Enjyu plays a song from a leaf. Lienna liked the song, so she went near to Enjyu. She then said, "Uh... Enjyu..."

"Hm? What do you want?" asks Enjyu.

"I... I just wanna hear your song, that's all..." Lienna replied. "If that's okay with you..."

"Hmph... Whatever..." Enjyu then contines his song with his leaf flute.

Meanwhile, Wen and Li whispered something to each other. "What do you think, Li?" asks Wen. "Don't you think Lienna's the PRETTIEST?" Li just sweatdropped as he said, "Uh... yeah. Sure, big brother..." Wen just stared at Lienna, who is still listening to Enjyu play the music from his leaf flute. "You know what? Going to Neon City will be a good plan..."

"Plan for what?" asks Li.

"Plan to woo Lienna, of course!" answered Wen.

"WHAT? But... I dunno if Grey will agree with that..."

"Hm, I hope so... After all, Grey IS the older brother of Lienna..."

Then, Wen stands up. "Hey, where are you going, Wen?" asks Li. "Where else? I'm gonna try to score some points!" answered Wen, as he winked. Li would only sweatdropped, as he gives a gesture "good luck" to his older brother. As Wen sits next to Lienna, he started to chat with her.

"Hey, Lienna. Don'cha think Neon City is cool?" asks Wen.

"Why yes," she replied. "In fact, I wanna see Karat too. She's the only gal friend I ever had."

"Ah, I see..." says Wen. "Say, why don't you and I go and see some nice stuff together?"

"Well, that sounds good," Lienna replied.

Just then, Enjyu stopped his song, as he said, "Hmph. Why go with HER? Don't you think Grey will be mad if he sees you two TOGETHER?"

"So what's your point, Enjyu?" asks Wen skeptically.

"The point is, you can't just go with Lienna THAT easily."

"What about it? Can YOU do it?"

"Why bother? Besides, I don't think a Chinese guy would look good with a blonde girl."

"WHAT! SAY THAT AGAIN!"

"I'M SAYING THAT ANY CHINESE GUY LIKE YOU WOULD LOOK DUMB IF YOU GO OUT WITH GREY'S ONLY SISTER!"

"OH, SO YOU'RE SAYING THAT I'M NOT COOL ENOUGH TO BE WITH LIENNA! YOU BRAGGART!"

Lienna is still sitting between them. She sweatdropped as she said, "Uh, guys... please stop arguing now..." Terry is constantly distracted by the quarreling of Enjyu and Wen. "Oh c'mon, you guys," says Terry. "Cut that out, please!"

"Yeah," called out Yamato. "It's not very nice to hear someone arguing, ya know!" Li would only sweatdropped.

But Enjyu and Wen just ignored them, as they continue to shout at each other ("CHINESE WIMP!" "CRIMSOM BRAGGART!"). Just then, Grey called out irritably, "Alright, that's ENOUGH, you guys!" Wen and Enjyu then stopped. Then, Grey went near to Lienna, and took her hand. "C'mon, Lienna. I can't let you get near to them if they're arguing."

They then sat together on the floor. Meanwhile, Wen sweatdropped, and then said angrily to Enjyu, "Great. Look what you just did! I was about score some points when YOU interrupted! None of this would have happen if you'd butt in!"

"Hmph. At least you're not that good in scoring points," says Enjyu, with his arms crossed.

"WHAT! WHY YOU...?"

Just then, Li stopped Wen. "C'mon, Wen. That's enough..."

Wen just mumbled as he and Li sat back on their seats. Yamato just smiled weakly as he can see Enjyu and Wen eying at each other in a not-so-nice way. He then looked at Bull. Bull just sat peacefully on chair near the window. He is looking at outside the window cheerfully. _Boy, it seems like Bull can't wait to meet Karat again..._ thought Yamato.

Bull then started to hum a tune. The tune is unknown, but he kept humming anyway. Images of Karat started to float in his mind. _Yep, I really can't wait to see her again_, thought Bull.

_I know, it's been a long time..._ says the voice of Bull 2.

**_And I bet she'll be happy to see us too!_** says the voice of Bull 3.

The cafe continued to move along the path to Neon City. Meanwhile, just in the outskirts of the path, someone is spying on them. "Hehehe... Bull Borgnine... You will soon regret for being B-DaMechanic..."

The Cat's Cafe has finally arrived Neon City. As the cafe entered the city, some people recognize the cafe, and some started to follow it. "Oh man! Look at all the people out there!" says Wen, as he peeped on the window. "Hey, how come they know that we're in here?" asks Yamato. "Maybe because they heard that we live here now," says Terry. "Gosh, I didn't know that we have some FANS..." says Bull.

In the driving room, Armada said, "Sigh Makes you feel proud to have fans, doesn't it?"

"It sure is, but it doesn't mean that they have to block the way!" says Mie irritably. "I'm still driving here, you know!"

The cafe is starting to get a little crowded. Armada then popped out of the window and said, "We appreciate your welcome, but I think we will appreciate it more if you would make way for us."

"If you're trying to get to Mr. Watts home, I think you don't need to park the cafe near there!" one said.

"Hm? What do you mean?" asks Armada.

"Mr. Watts already prepared the place for your cafe for the festival. You are invited to the festival, right?"

Then, Mie said, "Really? Then where can I park my café?"

"Just over there, Miss Delgato," one said, as he pointed a wide area, which is about five blocks away from Mr. Watts home.

"Well, it's perfect," says Mie. "Thanks, everyone!"

The crowd then made way for Mie to park the cafe. As soon as Mie parked the café, everyone went out of the café. "Ah, Neon City..." says Yamato. "Man, how I miss this place!"

"Uh-huh, it sure is getting prettier than last year," says Terry.

"Ah, so this is Neon City..." says Li.

"And look!" says Bull excitedly. "I can see Karat's house just over there!"

"Haha... I guess you really can't wait to see her, eh Bull?" says Grey.

Then, Mie comes out of the café, saying, "Well, if you wanna go to the Watts' house, then let's all get in, shall we?"

"YEAH!"

So, they all go off to the Watts' house. Meanwhile, in the Watts' house, Karat is busy selecting some dresses for tonight's festival.

"Hmmm... I wonder if Bull will like this," she said to herself, as she took the neon green-colored dress (the dress with lights (literally!) she used before). "Or maybe this one?" she asks herself, as she another dress, only this time it is pink (with no lights). She then sighed as she said to herself, "I'm so pretty, I can't tell which dress will Bull appreciate most."

Just then, her butler knocked the door and she can hear his voice saying, "Miss Karat? Are you done yet?"

"Just a minute. I'm almost done," Karat answered.

"Well, I think you better hurry, Miss Karat. Because your fiancé is coming to the house."

"WHAT? ALREADY? Oh my gosh! I'd better hurry!" she exclaimed, as she hurriedly fixes her dresses.

Meanwhile, Yamato and Co. enter the house of the Watts. There, they meet Mr. Watts. "Hello, hello, everyone!" greeted Mr. Watts cheerfully. "I am so glad to see you here now, especially you, my boy!" he said to Bull. "Hello, Mr. Watts!" greeted Bull.

"Oh please, Bull! You know you are part of the family now, so it's okay to call me Dad, my son!" says Mr. Watts cheerfully. "I know... It's just that I'm used to it... Dad..." says Bull.

"I didn't even KNOW that Bull will be Mr Watts son-in-law..." says Mie.

"That would be soon," says Lienna, as she smiles weakly.

Just then, Karat enters the picture. The first person she notices is Bull. "Bull!"

"Karat!"

They ran towards each other, and hugged. It was a sweet scene for everyone.

When they ended their hug, Karat was the first one to speak up. "How are you, Bull? I'm so glad to see you again!" Bull replied, "I know! And I'm glad your fine!"

Meanwhile, Mie then sighed as she said, "It looks likes their already grown-ups, even though their still young!" Yamato sweatdrops as he said, "Mom, he's already 13-years-old, and you're acting like he's your son!"

"Well, that's because I'm treating you and your friends as my children."

"Aw, Mom..."

Just then, Mr Watts said, "It a good thing your all here, because we were planning something special for all of you!"

"What is it, Mr. Watts?" asks Terry.

Mr. Watts then said, "You are going to be in the Hall of Heroes, my boy! And to celebrate it tonight, we made some floats just for each of you!"

"You mean... we're gonna ride on a train-like thingy?" asks Yamato.

"Why, yes! So that you will all be recognized as the heroes who saved the B-DaWorld!" says Mr. Watts proudly.

"Does... that mean we get to see out fans in the crowd?" asks Wen.

"Why, yes! In fact, I heard they even made a fan-club for each of you," says Mr. Watts.

"Wow! That means I'm famous!" Yamato cheered in a cat-like way.

"I guess we are all famous for that," says Li.

"But I'm guessing that most of your fans will be girls..." says Lienna.

"Hmph. Figures..." muttered Enjyu.

"Well now, let's get prepared, everybody!" says Watts. "We still need to put some finishing touches for the festival."

"I think well be glad to help, Mr. Watts," says Armada.

"Of course, Armada," says Mr. Watts. "We'd be happy to."

So everyone in Neon City, even Yamato and Co., helps out for the festival. Karat wanted to help too. So Mr Watts allowed her to help with Lienna and Mie in the Cat's Café. As for the boys, well, they did some stuff that are meant for the boys. Sometimes, some fans who couldn't wait to see Yamato and Co. went near to them to either take their photos, autographs, or some other stuff they want from them.

"Oh my gosh!" says one girl, with a yellow dress and blonde hair. "Are you... ENJYU?"

Enjyu then turned around to see the girl. He then asked, "And what if I am?"

"GIRLS! IT'S HIM! IT REALLY IS ENJYU!"

"What the-?"

Then, a crowd of girls crowded Enjyu, as they excitedly try to get near to him. "Woah, EASY, ladies!" says Enjyu.

Yamato laughed, as he said, "Hehehe... It looks like Enjyu is pretty famous here, hahahaha!"

"Very funny, Yamato," says Enjyu sarcastically.

The other boys laughed. Meanwhile, Lienna can see Enjyu surrounded by girls. "Man, I didn't know Enjyu is famous around girls," Lienna said. Karat then giggled, as she asked, "What? Are you jealous?" Lienna then blushed crimson red, as she said, "ME? JEALOUS? No way!"

"Oh really?" asks Karat. "Then why do you sound so concern about him?"

"Well... okay, fine. Maybe I DO like him... a little..."

"Hihihi... this is going to be a great girl talk!"

Then, they can see that Grey is surrounded by some girls also. "Oh, I can see that my big brother is famous with girls also..." says Lienna. "Hihihi... I can't blame you. You're brother's CUTE," says Karat. "Almost as cute as you!"

"You think so?"

"Sure I think so! In fact, I think soon, Enjyu will notice you!"

Lienna just blushed as she said, "Oh please, stop it..."

Lienna and Karat then giggled. "Tell you what. I'm gonna try to make you prettier!" says Karat.

"Really?" asks Lienna. "For what?"

"To make Enjyu notice you, of course!"

"Well... thanks..."

Lienna and Karat just giggled. Meanwhile, somewhere in the tallest building, a mysterious figure seems to be looking at the city below. He then said to himself, "Hmph. Look at them... They think that these so-called HEROES are the greatest B-DaPlayers in the world!"

"Expect for one, you know..."

Another mysterious figure enters behind the boy. "You know very well that he's just like you..." it said coolly. "What, that Bull Borgnine?" the boy said, as he sees Bull laughing with his friends. "Yes..." said the mysterious figure. "He's just like you..."

"Pft. He's nothing," the boy said. "He's just a..."

"B-DaMechanic. Yes, I know..." says the figure cooly. "Which is why you need the others' help to show him how foolish it is to be a B-DaMechanic," the figure said, as some other figures appeared behind him. "Yes, Master. I shall do what you command..." says the boy.

"Hehehe... If you were Bull really, then I'd be proud..." says the figure. The boy and the other figures seem to agree with him, as they all grinned in a sinister way...

But for now, everyone in Neon City is excited. The festival is about to start...

* * *

**A/N: **Well, that's all for Chapter 2. But, I still need some information. I've always been wondering if Bull has a hometown. If he does, please send me a PM about it. Or, send me a list of the towns (or cities) in the B-DaWorld through PM. I may need them insoon in the next chapters...Thanks in advance.


	4. A Sweet Meeting

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Battle B-Daman. Battle B-Daman is from Inuki Eiji.

**A/N:** Finally! A complete chapter before the start of classes! (Yes, my classes starts tomorrow here... groan...) Enjoy!**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 3: A SWEET MEETING**

Finally, the night of the festival begins. Cheers of the people began to fill Neon City. The excitement has filled within the people of Neon City. Many of them prepared some booths for the festival. One of them was Mie. She is preparing the café and a small booth filled with prizes. Lienna then asked, "Uh, Mie? What's with the prizes?" Mie answered, "Oh. Well, Mr. Watts assigned me to handle the prizes."

"But... we don't hold ANY game booths..."

"Why, that's because they claim their prizes here!"

Lienna just sweatdropped as she said, "Oh, I see..."

Just then, Yamato came running towards the café. "Hey, Mom!" Yamato greeted at Mie. "How's you're booth goin'?" Mie just answered, "It's just a prize booth, where we should give anyone who has won in any game booth."

"Hey, that's great!" exclaims Yamato. "I was planning to score some points for the prizes!"

Mie just giggled, and patted at Yamato, as she said, "Well, I'll be expecting that!" Yamato just purred a bit as he said, "Aw, geez, Mom..."

Just then, Yamato can hear someone calling his name. "Hey there, Yamato!" Yamato then turned to the person who called his name. "Asado!"

A boy wearing a lion hide then greeted, "Hey, Yamato! It's good to see you here!" Yamato then said, "I know! Wow, I guess all B-DaPlayers in the world are here, huh?"

"Yep, sure is!"

Then, Terry enters the picture. "Hey, Yamato! Come here quick!" says Terry, as he grabs Yamato's hand. "What?" asks Yamato. "What is it, Terry?" Terry then answered, "You should try to see this when I take you there!" They both ran off, with Asado following them. As Yamato and Asado follow Terry, they stop by in a mini

B-DaStadium. There, the table is crowded, as the crowd seems to be watching someone B-DaBattling. Yamato then spots Grey in the crowd. "Yo, Grey!" called Yamato.

Grey then turned around to see Yamato. "Hey, Yamato! Come and see the battle!"

"Who's battling who?" asks Grey.

"You won't believe this. It's Cain and Joshua!"

"REALLY?"

When Yamato, Terry, and Asado manage to pass through the crowd, they did see Cain and Joshua B-DaBattling. However, it's not the evil style. In fact, they seem to be having fun. A few shots out of Cain's B-Daman, and one of the B-DaBalls hits Joshua's B-Daman. Cain has won.

The crowd cheered, especially Yamato, Terry, Grey, and Asado. "Way the go, Cain!" cheered Yamato. Cain and Joshua turned to look at Yamato. "Oh. Hey, Yamato," says Cain.

Yamato then went to Cain and said, "So, how you feeling, Cain?"

"Never been better."

"Ever since you saved the world, Cain has regained to his normal senses," says Joshua.

"Well, that's good to hear," says Grey.

"Yeah, really good to hear," says Terry.

"So, does it mean we can be friends again?" asks a deep voice behind them.

Yamato, Grey, Terry, Joshua, and Cain all turned around to see Sly and Joe. "Joe!" called Terry. "Hey, Terry!" says Joe. "Good to see you safe and sound!"

"So, you saying that we should join forces again, just like before?" asks Cain.

"Of course, Cain," says Asado. "I mean, we were the Super Five Arc. So, why not?"

Cain thought for awhile. Then, he said, "Ok. Together again!"

"ALRIGHT!" the others cheered.

"Well, there goes the Super Five Arc," says Yamato.

"Together again, just like old times," says Terry.

Meanwhile, Wen and Li goes together walking around with some cotton candy in their hands. "Mmmmm... Thanks for buying me some cotton candy, Wen," says Li. "Sure, no problem!" says Wen. "Anything for my little brother!"

Just then, something caught Wen's eyes. A game booth. "Hey, Li. Wanna go score some points for some prizes?" asks Wen. "Why, sure, big brother!" replied Li. They then go to a game booth which caught Wen's eye. And Li knows why. Li can tell what's Wen going to do.

"Uh, Wen?"

"Yes, Li?"

"Don't tell me you're gonna win this challenge so that you could win a prize for Lienna."

Wen just sweatdropped, as he blushed red and smiled weakly. "What? It's the only way to impress Lienna," says Wen. "Without Enjyu interuppting me!" Li just sighed to himself. Then, he sees Enjyu going to the same booth they're in front of. Li gulped as he thought, _Uh-oh... I hope Wen doesn't notice Enjyu..._

But he did. Wen can see Enjyu in front of the booth he's standing in front of.

"Hey you!" Wen said angrily at Enjyu. "What are doing here?"

Enjyu just frowned, and said, "What? I'm just bored, so do you even mind?" Wen just glared at him and said, "REALLY? Are you sure this isn't about LIENNA?" Enjyu then blushed crimson red, as he shouted at Wen, "WHAT? WHY THE HECK WOULD YOU SAY THAT? I DON'T EVEN LIKE HER!"

"Oh, really?" asks Wen. "Then why are you blushing when I mentioned her name?"

Enjyu just fell silent as he continues to blush. He then says, "Fine! You wanna challenge me to a B-DaChallenge?" Wen, now looking determined, answered, "Fine! I accept your challenge!" They then ask the manager of the booth, "Hey, what do have to do to win?"

The man then explains, "Well, it's quite simple. You see those 6 bottles piled up into a pyramid? You need to shoot 5 of them with one hit to win." He then gives two ordinary B-Damans. "Here. You can use them if you want to," the man said.

"Nah, I think I'll use my own B-daman," says Wen, as he prepares his Bokursyo.

"I agree," says Enjyu, as he prepares his Bloody Kaiser.

"Well, ok," says the man. "If that's what you wanted..."

They then begin to fire the pyramids. However, since the manager did not expect this, he exclaimed, "WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING?" Enjyu and Wen then stopped, and just looked at the man as they asked, "What?"

The man just sighed as he explained, "Look, one of you should go first to hit 5 pyramids. One shot each, GOT IT? Man, kids this days..."

"It seems like they didn't know about it," says Li quietly, " 'cuz these guys sure are in love with..."

"WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP?" Wen and Enjyu shouted together at Li, making Li back away as he sweatdrop. _Geez, they really LIKE Lienna, huh?_ Li asked himself. _I'd better just be quiet about it..._

Now Enjyu and Wen are arguing to see who goes first. "I'M gonna go first, 'cuz I'M a better shooter than you!" exclaimed Wen. "Oh, really?" asks Enjyu. "You're not even a STRONG shooter like me!" This irritated Wen. "Well, don't you know that ACCURACY is BETTER than strength?" asks Wen. "Oh please!" says Enjyu. "Everybody knows that strength ALWAYS counts!"

"Oh really?" asks Wen irritably. "Fine! I'll show you that accuracy counts!"

"Fine! Be my guest!" shot back Enjyu.

So big brother Wen will go first, eh? thought Li. Sure hope he knows what he's doing...

So Wen started his B-Daman. He fired at the first four bottle pyramids perfectly. But just as he was about to fire the last pyramid, he could hear Enjyu saying loudly, "Is that all you got? Even LIENNA could do better than that!" It constantly distracted Wen, making him miss his last perfect shot.

"WHAT THE-?"

"Oops," says the man. "Sorry, kid. You missed one pyramid. Better luck next time."

Wen sweatdroped, and a vein popped out of his head as he looked at Enjyu angrily. "YOU JERK! LOOK WHAT YOU DID!" Enjyu just looked calm as he said, "What? I was just saying it to myself."

"Well then, can't you make it a LITTLE softer!"

"What's wrong? You wish Lienna was here?"

Wen just blushed angrily, as he went back to Li, mumbling something. "What wrong, brother?" Li asked Wen. "... Huh? Oh, it's nothing..." Wen replied.

Now, it's Enjyu's turn. "Just you wait, Wen! Soon, I'll show that strength matters!" Enjyu said proudly. "Yeah, you wish..." muttered Wen. Enjyu thought he heard Wen muttering, so he asked, "What was that, Wen?" Wen just answered back rudely, "NOTHING! Just go and knock some pins, will ya?" Enjyu just smirked.

After the man rearranged the bottles Enjyu prepares his B-Daman. He started to fire, in a strong way. Even though they're strong, it doesn't mean that his B-DaBalls would not hit the bottles. In fact, as one of his B-DaBalls hit one pyramid, it shattered. (And now the man is quite in shock.) It seems that nothing could stop him. But as he started to aim at the last pyramid, Wen had a wicked idea. He then shouted, "Oh, look! Lienna's here! Hi, Lienna!" Li just sweatdrop by his brother's actions, as he whispered, "WEN!"

Now Enjyu is distracted by Wen. Enjyu was so surprised to hear Lienna's name, that just shoot aimlessly at the last pyramid. His B-DaBall missed. "Oops, sorry, kid," says the man. "Looks like you missed one more pyramid. Oh well, better luck next time."

Wen just laughed hard as Enjyu went to him (with his vein popping out) as he asked angrily, "WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?" Wen then said, "Hahaha! I can't believe you fell for that! HAHAHAHA!" Enjyu then said angrily, "THAT'S NOT FUNNY!"

"HAHAHA! OH YES IT IS!"

"IS NOT!"

"IS TOO!"

Now they are starting to argue (again). Li just sweatdrop as he tries to stop the argument. "Uh, guys. Please stop now," Li pleaded. "This is a festival, not a war."

It's no use. They are still arguing. Li just sighed, as he thought hopelessly, _Great. NOW what am I gonna do...?_

Just then, Bull (in his normal form) walked in. "Oh. Hey, guys," he greeted. He then notices Enjyu and Wen arguing. He then asked at Li, "Uh, what just happened?" Li just looked hopelessly at Enjyu and Wen (who are STILL arguing) as he said, "Oh, them? They were... just arguing to see will win the booth over there..."

Bull notices the booth Li was referring to, so he said, "Really? Maybe I can try..."

Li then replied, "Yeah, sure. Go ahead. Ask the man in the booth first, if I were you..."

Bull then went to the booth to ask some instructions. After he has heard enough, he started to prepare his B-Daman: The Aramada Special, a B-Daman Aramada entrusted to him. To Li's surprise, Bull did not change his form. Instead, he just stayed the same, as he fires the pyramids one-by-one. Amazingly, Bull was able to knock all the pyramids perfectly. It was really amazing for Bull and Li, because usually, Bull would change into his 2nd (or 3rd) form to do the job. But, it seems that he's calm, that's why he didn't need to change form.

"Well, I'll be!" exclaimed the man. "You managed to knock all the pyramids!" Enjyu and Wen heard what the man just said; they stop arguing. The man continued, "Congratulations, my boy! You just won yourself 10 tickets! Use these tickets to claim your prize in the prize booth!" He then gives Bull the 10 tickets.

Bull just giggled loudly, as he exclaimed, "Cool! Now I can get some prizes from Ms. Mie!" He continued to giggle loudly, as he ran of to the prize booth. Meanwhile, Wen and Enjyu looked at the running Bull with disbelief. "You see, guys?" says Li. "You should try to keep your mind on one thing to succeed!"

Wen and Enjyu just looked away from each other, and started to walk away. Li just sweatdrop, as he then follows his brother ("HEY! Wait for me! What did I say...?").

Meanwhile, Bull showed his 10 tickets to Mie in the prize booth. "Wow, Bull!" says Mie. "You must be very lucky!" Lienna then asked, "So Bull. What would it be?" Bull just answered, "Uh... I guess anything cute?" Lienna then looked suspiciously at Bull. Bull notices Lienna's look, and then asks, "Uh... what's wrong? Is there something in my face?" Lienna then answered, "Don't tell me you're gonna give a gift to Karat!"

Bull then blushed slightly, as he muttered, "Er... Um... I..."

Mie then said, "Oh Bull, aren't you just sweet? So you were planning to give something to Karat?"

"I guess..." answered Bull shyly.

"Well then, have this!" says Lienna, as she gives Bull a shiny-looking wrist, with a small miniature of a butterfly hanging. Bull just gazed at it, as he muttered, "... Pretty... You think she'll like it?"

"Like it? She'll LOVE it!" says Lienna.

"And I'm sure she'll be happy about it!" added Mie.

"Cool! Thanks, Mie and Lienna!" says Bull gratefully. He then gave them his 10 tickets to them, and ran off. "Well, let's see if they will be happy together!"

Meanwhile, Bull roams around to find Karat. Man, _she's GOTTA be here somewhere..._ thought Bull.

**_You worry too much!_** said the voice of Bull 3.

_Well, don't you think it's better if we see Karat now? _asks the voice of Bull 2.

_I guess..._ thought Bull.

Just then, he can see Karat from behind. She seems to be looking something at one booth. Bull decided to surprise her for awhile. So he sneaks up behind Karat. But just as Bull gets closer to Karat, she turned around so suddenly, as if she knew that Bull was behind her. As did though, she was surprised to see Bull in front of her.

What's more surprising though, is the fact that their faces are close. Very close.

They then backed away for a while, as they blushed bright red. Then, Bull, now in his second form, coughed a little, as he said shyly, "Uh... Hey, Karat..."

"Oh... Hi, Bull..." Karat replied shyly.

"I was... uh... looking for you..."

"You do? Well, I did too!"

"Really?"

"Of course!" Karat then held Bull's arm. "Come! I wanted to show you something!" Bull nodded slightly, as they both walked out of the noisy crowd. They walked, until they stopped somewhere near Karat's house. Bull then asked curiously, "Why are we in your house, Karat?" Karat then smiled as she said, "Well, we're not EXACTLY in the house now, aren't we?" Bull just replied, "I guess..." He then asked, "So... Where exactly are you taking us?"

Karat just smiled gently as she said, "To the place that I have prepared just the two of us."

"Just the two of us...?" Bull said curiously.

Karat then giggled gently as she said, "Oh, Bull. Don't you remember? What I wrote from the letter I sent to you?" Bull then remembers. They were supposed to spend some time alone... together. This may be the time now.

As they enter the place, Bull was astounded by the sight. The place was a garden, with a beautiful fountain in the center. Some of the shrubs are neatly cut. There is one bench near the fountain, which is facing towards the sky. "Wow..." muttered Bull. "It's... beautiful..."

"Yes, I know..." muttered Karat."I only come here during special occasions..."

"Really?"

"Uh-huh..." Karat then said to Bull, "Come, Bull. Let's sit down, so we can... talk."

Bull nodded, and sat down with Karat. They then began to chat for awhile. They started by talking about what they did during a year. Then, they slowly changed the topic about how they first met. It seems that several minutes have passed as they continue talking. Then, Bull remembered something.

"Uh... Karat?"

"Hm? What is it, Bull?"

"There's... there's something I wanted to give you..."

Bull begins to fiddle his in his pocket. He then draws out the shiny butterfly wrist in his pocket. Karat just gazed at its beauty. "Wow..." mutters Karat. "Bull..."

"I... won this for 10 tickets..." says Bull. "Just for you..."

"Oh, Bull..."

"Here. Give it a try..."

Bull then holds one of Karat's hands. He then fits the bracelet on her wrist. After that, Karat gazes at her wrist which is now with a bracelet. She seems to like it. "Oh, Bull!" exclaimed Karat, she threw arms around Bull. "Thank you! I love it! Just as much as I love you..."

Bull was a little stunned to hear that. But he kinda liked it. "Really...?" asks Bull. "You love it? Just as much as me...?" Karat then gaze at his eyes, as she said softly to him, "Of course I do, Bull... Do you?" Bull then gave her a warm smile as he answered, "Of course I do, Karat... I... love you..."

They don't know why, but it seems that their faces are getting closer to each other. The closer their faces get, they slowly closed their eyes. They didn't even know that their lips are now touching each other now. It seems only minutes that they realize what they're doing. As they did, they broke off immediately. They just stared at each other, as they blushed. Then, Karat just rested her head onto Bull's shoulders, while Bull just place one of his hands on Karat's head, as if he allowed Karat to rest in his shoulders. Everything seems perfect for them to be alone when...

"BULL! BULL!"

"Where are you, man?"

"The float will start up any minute!"

"But we can't start without you!"

It was the voices of Yamato, Terry, Grey, and Enjyu. They were looking for Bull. Meanwhile, Bull and Karat stand up out of the bench. "Oh well. It looks like they're looking for me," says Bull. "C'mon, Karat. Let's get outta here." Karat nodded slightly, as she slides her hand into his. She then whispered to him, "Thank you. That was wonderful."

They then went out of the garden to meet the others. As Yamato spots Bull and Karat, he exclaimed, "There you are Bull! Where have ya been?" Yamato then notice that Bull and Karat are holding hands. Yamato then said slyly, "Oooohh... I see now..."

Bull just blushed, as he said, "Don't start it..."

Yamato just laughed as he said, "Don't worry, Bull. I won't tell anyone. That is, if you come to the float now. C'mon! Everyone's waiting!"

Bull nodded. Just as Yamato went on ahead, Bull said to Karat, "Well, I think I'll see you soon..." Karat replied, "I WILL see you, Bull. I'll be watching you..." She then kissed on his cheek. Bull returned the kiss by kissing on her forehead. They can hear Yamato calling out, "BULL! C'MON! WE HAVEN'T GOTTEN ALL DAY!"

Bull and Karat just giggled as Bull started to walk away to follow Yamato. From behind, Karat blew a kiss at him. **_Hey, Bull_**, said the voice of Bull 3. **_Nice smooching!_**

_Uh-huh! It was amazing!_said Bull's voice.

Bull would only say, _Cut it out you guys. You know we ALL felt the same thing..._

Meanwhile, on top of a building, the strange boy looked down at the city. He then said, "It's time, everyone... They're going in..."

* * *

**A/N: **Well, this is as far as I can go... for now. This may be sleeping, 'cuz I need some time for my studies for the college entrance exams. Don't worry! I'll keep on updating as soon as I can! See ya! I'm out! 


	5. A Meeting with the Dark Clones

**Disclaimer: **Battle B-Daman is from D-Rights and Inuki Eiji

**A/N: **Well, I edited this chap, 'cuz they are many mistakes here. I was in a hurry, so sorry. Thanks to FanCharacterMania who pointed out the mistakes. Anyways, here's the BETTER chapter…

* * *

**CHAPTER 4: A MEETING WITH THE DARK CLONES**

It's time. The moment everyone's waiting for. Everyone in Neon City, young and old, will finally get to meet the heroes of the B-DaWorld. Yamato, Grey, Terry, Wen, Li, Enjyu, and Bull (in his normal form) are finding there own respective floats. There are several colorful floats lined up for the parade.

"Wow..." mumbled Yamato. "They made these floats just for us?"

"For the each of us," says Terry.

"Man, I can't wait to see my fans!" exclaimed Wen.

"Hmph. You wish," muttered Enjyu.

"Now, now..." says Li. "Don't start the argument..."

"Well, I guess, all we have to do now is to find our own float," says Grey.

"That's easy!" exclaimed Yamato. He then pointed a float that seems to have a design of his Cobolt Saber. "Now THAT, my friends, is how you know your float!" says Yamato cheerfully. "I bet they designed our floats with our B-Daman to know who gets the float." (Tommy, his pet cat, also agrees with him.)

"Sounds logical to me," says Grey.

"But..." mutters Bull.

Yamato then turned to Bull as he asked, "What's wrong, Bull?" Bull just answered, "I... don't have a B-Daman, so how am I supposed to find my float?"

"Aw, c'mon, Bull," says Terry. "Even though you don't HAVE a Battle B-Daman, you STILL remember yours, don't you?"

"Well, yeah..."

"C'mon, Bull," says Grey. "I know you're float's somewhere here..."

"Just don't forget you're B-Daman," says Enjyu. "It's like you're forgetting your beloved Karat..."

_Karat... _thought Bull. _Enjyu's right! If I will never forget about Karat, then I'll never forget my B-Daman: Helio Breaker!_

"Ok! I'll find my float!" exclaimed Bull.

"That's the spirit, Bull," says Yamato. "Now let's get the show started!"

They then began to get on with their respective floats. Meanwhile in Wen and Li, their found out that their floats are one. Which means, there is one float for them.

"Man, they knew that we were brothers, huh?" asks Wen.

"Duh. It's been a year since they heard of us," says Li.

"Well, it makes me proud that they drew our B-Daman in one float, just for the two of us," says Wen, as he stares at the design of his Bakursyo and his brother's Raikursyo.

As for Bull, he saw his float. There, he can see the design of his only B-Daman, Helio Breaker. _Helio Braker..._ thought Bull. He still remembered his words when his Helio Breaker was smashed by one of the Neo Shadow Alliance members. _I'll miss you old friend... I'll never forget you... _Bull never forgets those words. But for now, he has to ride his float, along with the others, to begin the parade.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! THANK YOU FOR COMING TO THE FESTIVAL OF NEON CITY!"

That was the voice of Vinnie. He was the referee of the Winner's Tournament last year. He seems to be excited to tell everyone about Yamato and Co. He's with Mr. Watts and Karat on an amphitheater. Mr. Watts then notices Karat's right wrist. "Hm? Where did you get this beautiful bracelet, Karat?" he asked. "Oh. Bull gave it to me," says Karat. "Isn't he the sweetest?" Mr. Watts just smiled, as he said, "That's my boy!"

Vinnie then announced, "WITHOUT FURTHER A DO, LET'S ALL SEE THE B-DAHEROES!"

The crowd cheered. Some of Yamato and Co.'s fans seem to be excited. Finally, the floats are starting to come out from their parking lot. The crowd then cheered excitedly. Meanwhile, in the middle of the crowd, Mie, Armada, and Lienna try to see the field where the floats will be. They then try to go on top of the roof of the prize booth. "Can you see Yamato from up there, Aramada?" asks Mie. Aramada nodded, and said, "The view here is perfect to see the floats of Yamato and his friends in their floats."

"That's good to hear," says Mie, as she climbs up the roof. "Thank goodness the roof is strong enough for us to sit," says Lienna, as she follows. "I sure hope we can see them, especially Grey."

Just then, a feminine voice was heard.

"THAT'S RIGHT! YAMATO AND HIS FRIENDS ARE HERE TO LET EVERYONE, AND EVEN THEIR OWN FANS, SHOW US WHAT THEY'RE MADE OF!"

It was Marilyn, the announcer of the Super Five Arc. She seems to be doing the whole announcer thing again. Only this time, she's with Vinnie.

"THAT'S RIGHT, MARILYN! NOW, FIRST IN LINE, IS, YAMATO DELGATO, WEILDER OF THE LEGENDARY COLBALT BLADE!"

"THAT'S COLBALT SABER, VINNIE."

"OH YEAH! RIGHT..."

The crowd cheered, as Yamato waved his arms happily, along with Tommy. "Heh-heh... Hey everyone! It's me, Yamato!" cheered Yamato. Some people went near to Yamato's float. _Must be my fans!_ thought Yamato. Like Yamato, his fans were having some cats with them. One boy called out to him, "HEY YAMATO! It's SOOOO great to see you!" Another boy then said, "It is an honor to meet you! I'm the president of this fanclub, The Yamato-Cat Lovers Club!" Yamato smiled, and said, "Wow, that's great." One girl then said, "Since we are your fans, we decided to have some cats as our pets!" Yamato then cheered, "Now that's what I call my true-blue Yamato fans!" They then cheered too. Some of them are starting to take some photographs with him, and his autographs.

"That's my boy!" says Mie.

"ALRIGHT, ENOUGH WITH THE FANS, PEOPLE!" says Vinnie.

"NOW, NEXT IN LINE IS GREY VINCENT, WEILDER OF CHROME ZEPHYER!

The crowd cheered, with some hard-core Grey fan-girls shrieking with excitement. "Hey, Grey," called Yamato. "Must be your BIGGEST fans out there!" Grey just smiled weakly as he said, "I guess..."

Then, one of the girls came near to Grey's float as fast as the speed of light. She then jumped onto the float to get near to Grey. "Hi, Grey!" she said excitedly. "I'm the president of the Grey Lovers-Fan-Girls Club! And since you're here, we are like, SO dying to meet you...!"

"Uh, must be great to... see me, eh?" asks Grey sheepishly.

"I KNOW!" she said cheerfully. "We were, like, SO happy! Right, girls?"

The girls cheered. Some of them went onto the float to get their photograph with Grey. A fair number of boys also took some pictures, and his autograph. Meanwhile, Lienna giggled at the sight of her brother. "Hihihi... my big brother is sure famous around girls," she said. "At least some of his fans are boys," says Mie.

"GREY IS SURE FAMOUS AROUND GIRLS, HUH?"

"WHAT DO YOU EXPECT, VINNIE? HE'S SOME OF THE CUTEST GUYS I HAVE EVER SEEN!"

"HEH-HEH... AHEM... NEXT IN LINE, IS THE UNSTOPPABLE YONG-FA BROTHERS, WEN AND LI!"

The crowd cheered again. It was really nice to see two brothers together, as they waved to the crowd. Some of their fans started to crowd the float.

"Yeah! It's the Yong-Fa Brothers!"

"You guys are the greatest team!"

"Can we have your autograph?"

Wen smiled at his fans. "Man, I'm really proud to be a hero!" he said. "Too bad Lienna can't be here," says Li. "I think I see her over there, with Armada and Mie on that roof," Li said, as he pointed the roof where Mie, Armada, and Lienna are sitting. Wen sees her, and started to wave at her from afar, saying, "HEY, LIENNA!" Lienna just smiled sheepishly, and waved back.

"Did you see that?" Wen asked Li. "She waved at me!"

"Whatever..." muttered Li.

Marilyn then announced, "ALRIGHTY! NEXT IN LINE IS...!"

"ENJYU, WEILDER OF THE BLAZING KAISER!"

The crowd once again cheered again, only with more girls screaming. Like Grey, one of Enjyu's fan-girls started to crowd the float. They then begin to surround Enjyu.

"EEEEEE! It's Enjyu!"

"I love you!"

"No, WE love you!"

"Can we take a picture of you with us all?"

Enjyu just sighed, as he said, "Sure..."

Then, he can see Lienna waving at him. She seems to be blushing and giggling, but Enjyu can't see it, since she is a bit far from him. Enjyu just smiled, as if he cares, and waves back at her. Meanwhile, Lienna smiled at the fact that Enjyu notices her, despite the fact that he's surrounded by his fan-girls.

"WOW, I BET ENJYU AND GREY ARE FAMOUS AROUD THE LADIES!"

"THAT'S RIGHT, VINNIE. NOW, LAST, BUT NOT THE LEAST, IS BULL BORGNINE!"

"NOW, HE DIDN'T REALLY SAVE THE WHOLE B-DAWORLD WITH YAMATO AND THE OTHERS..."

"BUT HE'S A GREAT B-DAMECHANIC! WITHOUT HIM, YAMATO AND THE OTHERS WOULD'VE HAVE BEEN TOAST!"

"YES, SO LET'S GIVE HIM A BIG HAND!"

Once again, the crowd cheered. Bull smiled and giggled innocently, as he waved at the crowd. He got so excited, he turned into Bull 2. Some girls began to scream with excitement. Bull then turned into Bull 3. (It must be his excitement.) Some boys began to cheer. Bull seems proud.

_Look at the crowd!_ said Bull.

**_They love us!_** thought Bull 3.

_Hey, I think I see Karat_, said the voice of Bull 2. _Let's wave at her._

So he did. Karat sees Bull waving at her, and waved back. The crowd continues to cheer, as the floats get near to the amphitheater where Mr. Watt and Karat stayed. It seems like Mr. Watts will give some kind of an award to Yamato and Co.

"Well, then," Mr. Watts began. "In the name of Neon City and of the B-DaWorld, I am glad to announce the award of heroism to all of you, brave young heroes." Karat then hands out some medals to her father. She keeps one for herself, so that she can give it Bull. Mr. Watts seems to understand. "To Yamato," says Mr. Watts, as he placed the medal onto Yamato's neck. "For being the brave, young leader of the B-DaHeroes." Yamato could only smile in cat-like way.

Next, Mr. Watts gives another medal to Grey. "To Grey," he said. "For being the most reliable."

Next was Terry. "To Terry, for being the most determine, even through hardships."

Next was Wen and Li. Mr. Watts gives one medal to Wen, and another for Li. "To Wen and Li. For being the closest brothers, as a family."

Then, it was Enjyu's turn. "To Enjyu, for being the most trustworthy, even if you were an ex-member of the Neo Shado Alliance.

Finally, it was Bull's turn. As Karat gives the medal to Bull (who is now in his normal state), Mr. Watts then said, "And finally, to Bull. For being the smartest and most productive B-DaMechanic."

"Even though you lost your B-Daman, you're still the same Bull I know..." says Karat to Bull softly. Bull just beamed a smile to her. They then giggled at each other.

But it looks like their short moment is about to end.

Just then, all the lights in Neon City shut off. Everyone got so surprised at the moment. Now, the city is pitch dark. Everyone panicked the moment the city grew pitch-dark. Everyone's starting to spread out. "What... in the B-DaWorld's going on!" asks Yamato. "Their must've been a power shortage!" says Terry. "Man, I didn't realize that Neon City is pretty dark once the lights are out!" says Wen.

"Please, don't panic, people!" called out Vinnie.

"There's gotta be a perfectly, logical explanation for this!" says Marilyn.

"This is outrageous!" exclaimed Mr. Watts. "I have set a perfect system of power for this festival! Someone must have cut the lines!"

Meanwhile, Bull and Karat have been holding hands the moment the lights were out. He even turned into his second form. He then held Karat in his arms. "Are you still afraid of the dark, Karat?" asks Bull. "Not that much," answered Karat. "But what I'm afraid now is-"

Before Karat could finish her sentence, someone smacks Bull on the face in the darkness ("OOF!"). As he fell on the ground, he could hear Karat scream. "BULL! HELP ME!"

"KARAT!"

Just then, the lights went back on. Everyone's now confused. "Wha? It's only been a minute when the brownout occurred..." says Li. "But now it's back!" says Enjyu. "What in the world is going on?" asks Grey.

Bull then exclaimed, "KARAT'S GONE!"

Now everyone is shocked. "WHAT?" exclaimed Mr. Watts. "WHERE'S MY DAUGTHER?"

"Oh no, Miss Karat is gone!" says Mie.

"What happened, Bull?" asks Lienna.

"I... I don't know!"

Just then, a cold and familiar voice was heard.

"Simple. I took her."

Everyone turned around to see a figure of a purple cat wearing a tall black hat and a Chinese purple robe, standing in two legs. He looks awfully familiar. "ABABA!" exclaimed Aramada in shock. Yamato and Co. are in shock too. "WHAT THE? How in the B-DaWorld did he get here?" asks Yamato. "I thought Marda B. already took him away!" exclaimed Enjyu.

Ababa just smiled coldly as he said, "Now, now. Is this how you welcome me? Why, I expected a pleasant comeback welcome..."

"Try greeting this one, then!" said Kain's voice.

Everyone turned to see Kain and the rest of the Super Five Arc aiming their B-Daman towards Albaba. "Kain.." says Yamato. "Don't worry, Yamato," says Kain. "We'll handle this."

"READY, SET, B-DAFIRE!"

Each of the Super Five Arc's B-DaBalls shoots towards Ababa. However, as they got closer, one B-DaBall managed to wipe out the others. Everyone was surprised by the scene.

"WHA?"

"You can't hurt Master Ababa just like that..." says a cold voice from above.

"Who goes there!" demanded Kain.

"You really wanna know who I am?"

Then, out from the above, a figure appears. It then jumped down, and landed softly near to Ababa, with his face down. When the figure faces the crowd, everyone was surprised, even for Yamato. The figure looks exactly like Yamato, only his eyes were like a wild cat and red, and his goggles, vest, and gloves were purple maroon.

"Who... Who are you!" demanded Yamato. "Why do you look like me!"

"Simple. I am your dark side..." says the dark Yamato.

"WHAT?"

Ababa could only smile as he said, "After Marda B. has bid me away, I started to think of revenge for getting me into trouble. And since then, I watched you and managed to make a dark clone for each one of you!"

"How can you say that!" asks Grey.

Then, figures of Enjyu, Terry, Wen, Li, and Grey started to come out in some buildings, and landed near to Dark Yamato. Like Dark Yamato, they all have red eyes and wear purple maroon clothing. "Does that answer your question?" asks Dark Grey.

"But how is it possible for you to make these terrible clones?" demanded Lienna.

"When the evil side of Marda B. was defeated, I managed to absorb some of his evil power that was left," explained Ababa. "Remember when there was some snow-like balls falling from the sky? I managed to take some and turned it into an evil energy through my anger and my desire for revenge..."

"Now that's terrible!" says Yamato.

"Hold on, Yamato," says Bull He then faced Ababa. "Where's Karat?" he demanded. "WHERE IS SHE?"

"Oh. You're girlfriend?" asks Ababa. "Don't worry... she in the hands of my... other clone..."

"OTHER CLONE?"

Then, from behind Ababa, Bull could hear Karat's screams. "LET... ME... GO! YOU'RE NOT BULL!"

"Wha?"

Then, Bull could see Karat in the hands of his own dark clone. He wears a similar cloak of Bull, only it was purple maroon, especially his band. But unlike the other clones, he remains as the 2nd version of Bull. Dark Bull then looked at Bull coldly.

"So... Bull Borgnine, I presume..." says Dark Bull. "How does it feel like to see yourself?"

"... Not pretty..." says Bull.

"Hmph. Being a B-DaMechanic... What a flithy job for such a guy like you..."

"WHAT? WHAT DO YOU CARE ABOUT MY JOB?"

"I heard that you used to be a B-DaPlayer. Now you gave up 'cuz your B-Daman was destroyed?"

"If you know how to fix B-Daman, how come you don't wanna fix yours!"

Ababa then snickered, as he said, "Yes, Bull. If you know how, how come you didn't fix your precious Helio Breaker?" Bull then answered, "That's just because I wanted to help my friends!" Armada then added, "He's right! He just wanted to help rather than fight!"

"Oh? Then why did you lead the army when Neon City was about to get conquered?" asks Dark Bull.

"Because he's the smartest in our group!" says Yamato, as he defended Bull.

"He deserves to lead the army, even though he lost his B-Daman!" added Terry.

"And don't you dare think that he's not as strong as us!" says Grey.

"Cuz he can still kick your butt like we do!" exclaimed Wen.

Dark Bull just laughed, as he said, "Is that so? I don't even think he can beat me!" Bull gets a little frustrated, he then asked, "And WHY would you say that?" Dark Bull the answered, "Why? Because I think you're WEAK, since you haven't touched ANY B-Daman for a long time!"

This made Bull so mad; he then turned into his 3rd Version. He then exclaimed, "OH, SO THAT'S WHAT YOU THINK? FINE! I CHALLENGED YOU TO A B-DABATTLE! IF I WIN, YOU BETTER GIVE BACK KARAT!"

Karat looks at Bull with concern. "Bull..."

Ababa then smiled as he said, "Finally... I have been waiting for this..." As he looked at Dark Bull, he then thought, _Bull, I didn't know you are foolish enough to challenge your dark clone... He's not as easy as you think..._

Everyone then gets in the B-DaColiseum to watch the battle between the two Bulls. The announcers are Vinnie and Marilyn.

"NOW, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, THIS WILL BE AN INTENSE BATTLE BETWEEN THE TWO BULLS!" announced Vinnie.

"ACTUALLY, IT'S BULL BORGNINE VERSUS HIS DARK SIDE, DARK BULL!" added Marilyn.

In the right corner, Bull (in his 2nd Version) fixes the B-Daman, The Armada Special, for the battle. Yamato then asked, "Bull, are you sure you're ready for this?" Bull nodded. "I'm sure you'll beat him with your strength and intelligence!" says Lienna. "Don't worry, Bull," says Terry. "We'll support you." Li then added, "Yeah, we're at your back."

"Thanks you guys..." says Bull. He then looked at Armada, as he said, "Don't worry, Master Armada. I'll treat your B-Daman like it was mine." Armada smiled at Bull and said, "I know you will, Bull. Now go out there and fight!"

Bull nodded with agreement. Now armed with The Armada Special, he the walks to the stage, as he can hear his friends cheering behind him. As he walked, he can see the Super Five Arc in one of the audience. They look like they are determined to support him. He can even see Beckhart with his brothers watching him. Beckhart's brothers cheered at Bull, while Beckhart gives a thumbs-up, as a gesture of good luck. Next was Sigma, who also seems to be supporting Bull. He then called out, "Don't worry, Bull! We'll all support you!" The crowd then cheered Bull good luck. As Bull looks up to see Mr. Watts, he knew that they both wanted to get Karat back. Mr. Watts then nodded at Bull as a sign of determination.

As the crowd cheered, in the left corner, Dark Bull just frowned, as he said, "Hmph. Listen to the crowd. They're cheering at that Bull! It makes me sick..."

"Now, now, Bull..." says Ababa. "You know very well that you can beat him easily, with that B-Daman of yours..."

"Yeah, no one can beat you with that B-Daman of yours," says Dark Grey.

"You'll shred him to pieces in no time!" added Dark Yamato.

However, Karat, who is in the hands of Dark Enjyu, said, "Bull WILL beat you all up! He's one of the strongest B-DaPlayers I know!" Dark Bull just smirked and said, "Hmph, you may be right. But I promise you, tuts, he'll be down with just a few shots from me!"

Karat just fell silent, as Dark Bull started to walk towards the stage. Bull... please... give everything you got... thought Karat hopefully, as she looks at her bracelet.

Now, the two Bulls are ready to fight, as they face each other at the stage...

"THE BATTLE OF THE BULLS IS ABOUT TO START!"

* * *

**A/N: **Oh no! It looks like Ababa is back, with the dark clones of Yamato and Co.! Will our favourite B-DaMechanic beat his own dark clone and rescue Karat? Read on to the next chapter soon! (As soon as I finish my studies each week and updating a chapter… Groan…) 

BTW, sorry again for the mistakes in this chapter. I was in a hurry, so I hope you all understand. Thanks…


	6. A Warning and Blackmail

**A/N: **HOOOOOLY CRUD! I didn't know it would take this long to update! SOOOOOO SOOOOOOOORRRY! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! runs away from a mob of angry fans

BTW, New format:

_Bull's thoughts_

_**Bull 2's thoughts**_

_**BULL 3'S THOUGHTS**_

**_

* * *

_**

**CHAPTER 5: A WARNING AND BLACKMAIL!**

"THE BATTLE OF THE BULLS IS ABOUT TO START!"

The two Bulls, the normal and the dark, face each other menacily, as they place their B-Daman onto the stadium. Dark Bull's B-Daman looks exactly like Bull's Helio Breaker. Bull just smirked as he said, "Hmph, I see you even hold a dark version of my Helio Breaker!"

Dark Bull just smirked at Bull and said, "What's the matter? Jealous 'cuz I have my own B-Daman, while you're just BORROWING someone else's B-Daman?"

"This is my master Armada's B-Daman!" says Bull. "Give some respect, will ya!"

"Who cares if that CAT GEEZER is a B-Daman Master?"

Armade heard that, and he is not happy. "HEY, YOUNG MAN! WHO ARE YOU CALLING A CAT GEEZER!" he demanded. "DON'T YOU KNOW WHO YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT! HAVE YOU NO RESPECT!"

Yamato and Terry managed to hold Armada down, as he growls and claws his paws in the air. "Armada, that Bull doesn't care if you're a cat or a master!" says Yamato. "BULL, YOU BETTER TAKE THAT BULL DOWN!" shouts Armada. "Man, it looks like he really prefers the original Bull than the dark version, huh?" says Terry. "Duh..." the others said, as sweatdropped.

"ALRIGHTY THEN! LET THE B-DABATTLE BEGIN!" Vinnie announced.

"ARE YOU READY, B-DAPLAYERS?" asks Marilyn.

Then the two announcers shouted all together, "READY...! SET...!"

"B-DAFIRE!"

The two Bulls now started to shoot each other. They both managed to dodge the B-DaBalls though. Bull then fires several B-DaBalls al over the place. However, Dark Bull managed to avoid Bull's B-DaBalls by gliding lightly. He then said to Bull, "I bet you can't do that, since all you rely on is strength!" Bull just growled a little, and began to shoot at Dark Bull once more using a rapid fire. Once again, Dark Bull managed to evade the shot.

**_Shoot!_** thought Bull. **_I didn't know he was that fast! And I thought he is just like me!_**

"Man, I didn't know that evil Bull would be faster than Bull!" says Yamato. "And I thought he is the exact replica of Bull!" exclaimed Wen.

"This is bad," says Grey. "Bull may have a hard time defeating his clone..."

"There must BE a way!" says Lienna.

"Yeah, but if Bull still can't a shot of that Bull, he may be running out of B-DaBalls!" says Terry.

Meanwhile, Armada observes the two Bulls silently as he thought, _That Bull is not just an ordinary clone..._ He then looked at Ababa, who is smirking evilly. _Ababa..._ Armada thought. _What EXACTLY have you done to Bull's clone? And what are you REALLY planning?_

Dark Bull then starts shooting at Bull with a heavy rapid fire. Bull may be a little slow, but he was able to evade the B-DaBalls. He then counter-attacked by also firing a heavy rapid fire. However, Dark Bull manages to evade his attack. They looked at each other; Dark Bull smirking at Bull, while Bull glaring at Dark Bull with annoyance.

"MAN, THIS IS GONNA BE A BLAZING BATTLE FOLKS!" exclaimed Vinnie.

"UH-HUH. THESE BULLS MUST BE EQUAL, SO WE'RE NOT SURE WHO'S GONNA WIN!" exclaimed Marilyn. "THIS IS GONNA BE A TOUGH BATTLE!"

_Hehehe... oh yes..._ thought Ababa evilly. _This IS going to be a tough battle... but in the end, only one Bull will win..._

Bull is now annoyed, and he said to Dark Bull, "Well, if you are faster than me, I guess I'll have to quickly take you DOWN!" He then transformed into his most powerful 3rd version. "Alright!" cheered Yamato. "Now he's pumpin' it!"

"C'mon, Bull!" cheered Li.

"You can do it!" cheered Lienna.

"Give it everything you got!" exclaimed Enjyu.

The crowd began to cheer wildly. As for Karat, she felt like hope is coming. "Yes!" she said. "Go Bull! I know you can do it!" she cheered. However, Dark Enjyu just said, "Hmph. You think your boyfriend can handle it?" he asked. "Of course he can!" says Karat. "With that kind of state, Bull is UNBEATABLE!"

"Hmph. Even though he is now in his strongest state, he still can't beat our Bull..." says Dark Grey.

"Oh yeah? Can that Bull of yours transform?" asks Karat.

"Our Bull doesn't transform..." says Dark Terry.

"Well then, he won't stand a chance!" says Karat.

"Just because our Bull doesn't transform, it doesn't mean he can't defeat your Bull..." says Dark Li.

"In fact, he is our strongest player in our group..." says Dark Wen.

Karat just fell silent as she watched the two Bulls fighting. _... Just how strong is this Dark Bull?_ Karat asks herself.

Meanwhile, Bull said loudly, "NOW THIS IS GOING TO BE A TOUGH ONE FOR YOU!" He then shot a really heavy rapid fire. It looks like nothing can stop his fiery attack now.

But still, Dark Bull grinned evilly.

**_WHY IS HE STILL GRINNING LIKE THAT?_** thought Bull 3. _Careful! I think he's thinking of something... _said Bull's voice. **_But we're doin' our strongest attack_!** said Bull 2's voice. **_No way can he think of a strategy to avoid this attack!_**

Meanwhile, something strange happened to Dark Bull. He was glowing dark purple now. His cloak is flowing, as if there was a wind blowing through him. His skull necklace started to tinkle. And his eyes are glowing bloody red with evil.

_W-WHAT THE!_ thought the Bulls.

"W-What's going on!" asks Lienna.

"It looks like Dark Bull is about to use something!" says Yamato.

"This is not good!" exclaimed Enjyu.

"WH-OOA, FOLKS! IT LOOKS LIKE DARK BULL IS ABOUT TO USE SOMETHING...!" says Vinnie.

"SOMETHING POWERFUL AND EVIL!" added Marilyn.

Then, Dark Bull blasted a B-DaBall. But it was no ordinary B-DaBall. It was pure dark purple. And as Bull's B-DaBalls hit the purple B-DaBall, they all smashed to smitherins.

"WHAT THE HECK-!"

Bull then dodged the purple B-DaBall. When he did, the B-DaBall exploded near to him, making him stunned. "ARGH! WHAT THE! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" Bull demanded. Dark Bull, still in his somewhat pure evil form, smirked as he said, "This is one of my powerful attacks. If you try to dodge my B-DaBalls, you will just suffer their stunning power!"

"WHAT!" exclaimed Yamato.

"Is that possible?" asked Grey.

"That means it's impossible for Bull to move!" exclaimed Terry.

"Isn't there any other way Bull can do?" asked Mie.

"I'm afraid not..." says Armada.

Meanwhile, Karat was shocked by the fighting scene of the Bulls. "N-NO!" she exclaimed. "THAT'S NOT FAIR!"

"Hehehe... there's nothing you can do now, lady..." says Dark Yamato.

"Like we said, he's our strongest player..." says Dark Terry.

"A VERY strong and EVIL B-DaPlayer..." says Dark Enjyu.

_N-NO!_ Karat thought desperately. _Bull!_

Meanwhile, Dark Bull was still grinning evilly, as Bull thought hard for a strategy. **_Darn it!_** says Bull 2's voice. _W-What are we gonna do!_ asks Bull's voice. **_WE HAVE NO CHOICE!_** thought Bull 3. **_WE HAVE TO KEEP ON ATTACKING HIM!_**

Then, Bull had an idea. "Hey, Grey," he called. "Mind if I use your move for a while?" he asked.

"Wha?"

Bull then ran along with his base, as he shoots some B-DaBalls. "WHOA! IT LOOKS LIKE BULL IS USING ONE OF GREY'S TECHNIQUES!" says Vinnie. "WHAT AN AMAZING STRATEGY!" says Marilyn. "BUT IS IT ENOUGH TO BEAT HIS EVIL ALTER-EGO!"

Dark Bull just glared at the B-DaBalls that flying towards him. Then, he said aloud, "Is that the best you can do! Don't you dare think I'm stupid enough to get hit by your puny B-DaBalls!" **_Huh? Just what does he mean by that?_** thought Bull. "Now, I'll show my REAL power!" Dark Bull said loudly. **_HIS REAL POWER?_** thought Bull.

Something strange happened to Dark Bull's B-Daman. It was glowing dark purple. Then, a purple energy seems to be concentrating on the B-Daman's B-DaShooter. **_W-WHAT THE HECK IS THAT? _**thought Bull. **_I CAN FEEL A VERY POWERFUL ENERGY COMING FROM THAT B-DAMAN, BUT... I NEVER IMAGINE IT WOULD BE THIS POWERFUL!_**

"READY... SET... B-DAFIRE!"

Dark Bull then lauched his attack. As he did, the purple B-DaBall shined dark purple, as it destroyed all of Bull's B-DaBalls. This made everyone shocked, especially for Bull.

"WHAT!"

"NO WAY!" exclaimed Yamato.

"AAH...! THE ENERGY OF DARK BULL MUST BE SO POWERFUL, IT COULD EVEN DESTROY ANYTHING!" exclaimed Aramada.

"BUT, HOW CAN THERE BE SUCH A POWERFUL ENERGY!" asked Grey.

"LOOKS LIKE BULL'S REALLY IN TROUBLE!" exclaimed Terry.

"OH MAN! FOLKS, WE BETTER HOLD ON TO OUR SEATS!" says Vinnie.

"WHOA! THIS SO-CALLED DARK ENERGY SO DARN POWERFUL, I DON'T THINK WE CAN HOLD ON THAT MUCH!" exclaimed Marilyn.

Bull tried to resist the powerful force, as he tries to see if that B-DaBall is coming towards him. It was, but he can't do anything, since it's getting close to him. **_No...! Not now!_** said Bull 2's voice. **_WE CAN'T JUST GIVE UP NOW!_** said Bull 3. _Too late!_ cried Bull.

The purple B-DaBall hit Bull's B-Daman. The force was so strong, Bull's B-Daman broke into pieces and made Bull fell on the floor. As he fell, he remembered the feeling when he lost his Helio Breaker. **_NO..._** he thought, as he turned into his 2nd form. _**Not again... I... have failed... **again..._ he thought, as he turned into his original form. He fell flat on the floor, as he stared blankly at the ceiling, with tears of disappointment and shame flowing from his eyes. Everyone was shocked by the scene, especially for Karat. Even Yamato and Co. were speechless. Bull has lost. But he's not the only one who lost. Mr. Watts also lost. He lost his only daughter. Vinnie, who was also shocked by the scene, realized what's going on, so he announced:

"I NOW DECLARE, DARK BULL, AS THE WINNER OF THIS B-DABATTLE!"

Everyone complained about the fact the evil Bull has won. Meanwhile, Dark Bull walked towards Bull, who was still lying flat on the floor. Dark Bull looked down at him and smirked. He then grabbed Bull by the collar. However, Bull seems to be in a state of depression, as his eyes were covered by his bangs. Dark Bull then led him closer to his face, as he said, "And they said you were their strongest player in the team. You know what I think?" Bull still fell silent. "I think you're worthless..." Dark Bull said.

"OUR BULL IS NOT WORTHLESS, YOU UNGRATEFUL JERK!" exclaimed Yamato, as he started to run towards Dark Bull. However, Grey stopped him. "Yamato, that's enough! Calm down...!" Grey said. "But he called our friend WORTHLESS! I WON'T ACCEPT THAT!" Yamato exclaimed. "Easy...!" says Grey, as he tries to calm Yamato down.

Meanwhile, Dark Bull continued. "See what happens if you just became a mere B-DaMechanic? You lose everything you have... You should have honed your fighting skills, instead of doing some nonsense things... like fixing B-Daman..." Bull still fell silent. Dark Bull continued, "I'm glad my master has given me the chance to make me strong B-DaPlayer, unlike you..." Still, Bull did not respond. "Hmph. A low-life mechanic like you should never be a strong fighter... or even live..."

He then threw Bull to Yamato and Co.'s side. Wen and Li managed to get him safely. "Yo, you all right, Bull?" asked Wen. Bull still fell silent. "Hmph. Forget about your B-DaMechanic," says Dark Bull. "He must be dumbfond to realize that he was NEVER destinied to become a strong B-DaPlayer." He then turned away to go with his comarades. Then, Bull body shook in anger. He then ran towards Dark Bull, as he transformed into his 2nd Version. "H-Hey! Wait!" called out Li.

As Bull ran towards Dark Bull, he tried to punch him, as he said, "I'LL MAKE YOU EAT THOSE WORDS!" But then, Dark Bull evaded the punch by grabbing Bull's fist. As Bull's fist shook against Dark Bull's palm, Bull exclaimed, "I AM NOT WORTHLESS! I DON'T NEED YOUR OPINIONS! AND I ESPECIALLY DO NOT ACCEPT THE FACT THAT IT'S NONSENSE BEING A B-DAMECHANIC!" Dark Bull just started at Bull differently. He then said, "... Do you really think being a B-DaMechanic can solve anything? Don't tell me you're a... COWARD..."

This shunned Bull. Then, Dark Bull let out a mysterious force against Bull, knocking Bull down. The others went towards Bull. "Bull! Are you alright!" asked Terry. "You jerk!" called out Yamato. "We'll never forgive you!" says Grey. But then, Bull stopped them. "... That's enough you guys..." Bull said. "Are you crazy, Bull!" asked Yamato. "You lost! And now, you lost Karat too!"

Bull's mind was in shocked. _Karat!_ he thought. He then looked at Karat, who is now in the hands of Dark Bull. Her face was filled with tears. She looked at Bull with concern. Bull can't help it, but tears seemed to be streaming out from his eyes too. He then bowed down as he hides his eyes behind his bangs and said, "... I'm... so sorry, Karat... I... have failed you..." They both just fell silent. Dark Bull then said, "Huh. What a touching scene..."

Ababa then step forward and said, "Hehehe... Now, Bull... how does it feel like to lose something you love dearly? If you just be a weak B-DaMechanic, you can't bring back the ones you love so dearly..." Ababa then looked at Bull menacily. He then said, "This is my revenge, Bull. I once tried to make you join the Shadow Alliance by brain-washing you. But instead, you resisted it! It really angered me..." Bull just fell silent. "Now, have you already tasted my bitter revenge?" Ababa asked. Bull just fell silent, and then said, "Not entirely..." He then looked at Ababa with an angry face, saying, "If you really think I'm just a worthless B-DaMechanic, I'm gonna prove that your wrong! I will save Karat from your dirty hands, and I promise you, I'll show you the best I can show!"

Ababa then smiled, and said, "So... you wish to get back your little girlfriend? Well then, I'll give you a clue where we can meet soon..." Bull listened carefully. Ababa then said, "Meet us in a place where you have forgotten your memories and your origins..." This sentence confused Bull. _**A place where I have forgotten my memories and my origins...?** _he asked himself. What in the B-DaWorld does that mean?

Ababa continued, "Oh. I forgot to tell you something... If you really wish to save Karat, then you must swear that you won't be fixing B-Daman as you travel! I'll be watching you from afar! If you do and I spot you, your precious girlfriend will get a taste of my clones' power!"

This shocked everyone. "WH-WHAT!" exclaimed Yamato. "Y-You're not serious, are you?" asked Lienna. "But what if our B-Daman needs to be fixed?" demanded Enjyu. Dark Enjyu said, "That's YOUR problem." Then, a girl stepped forward. Lienna was surprised to see her, because that girl is actually her dark clone. She then said, "If I were you, you'd better surrender your soul!" Terry then said, "So THAT'S you wanted! You did all this, because you wanted to get our souls!"

"Not just your souls, but your B-DaSpirits too!" says Ababa.

"WHAT!"

"So... unless you want to save Princess Karat, I suggest you give me your spirits..." says Ababa evilly.

"FOR WHAT PURPOSE!" demanded Armada.

"To complete my clones, of course..." Ababa said. "In fact, if I do, they'll be powerful enough to... say... destroy the whole B-DaWorld!"

"Now that's what I call BLACKMAIL, you jerk!" exclaimed Enjyu.

"I have no other choice..." says Ababa. He then said, "Enough talk. We shall leave now..."

Dark Lienna then took hold of Karat. She then cast a barrier around her. The barrier floated and then started disappearing. But before that, Bull exclaimed, "WAIT! KARAT...!" Karat just looked down at Bull with her sorrowful eyes as she said, "Bull...!" Bull tried to reach for her, but he could, as the barrier was too high to be reached. As the barrier and Karat started to disappear, Bull could only hear her voice, saying:

_"Bull... I know you will come to me... I will wait for you..."_

With that, she vanished into thin air.

Bull kneeled down on his knees, as he hung his head, with the waterfall of tears rolling down his face. Then, Dark Bull mumbled, "Hmph... he looks pathetic... let's go..." The dark clones and Ababa then went started to disappear. Before that, Bull can hear his own evil clone giggling with his own evil voice. Then, they disappear.

Bull then bowed his head, as his waterfall of depressed tears fell continuously. "Bull..." says Mie quietly. Then, Bull stood up slowly. His eyes were covered by his bangs, but his voice sounded firm when he said, "... We have to follow them..." Yamato then said, "But..." Yamato was interrupted by Bull as he exclaimed, "We NEED to get her back, Yamato! If we don't, she'll get hurt! At the same time, we'll have to give up our spirits! We just have to..." He then bowed down. "I-It's just... not fair..."

Then, Armada had a plan in mind...

In the Cat Café, Armada discussed Yamato and Co. "Now, I know this is VERY difficult for us to do this. But this is for the fate of Neon City, Mr. Watts, and most of all, Bull!" says Armada. "Who wouldn't?" says Yamato, as he gave Bull, who is in his normal self, a smile. "We'll be with ya, Bull!" says Yamato cheerfully. "Yamato..." mumbled Bull.

"He's right!" says Terry. "We'll stick with ya!"

"We're at your back, Bull!" says Wen and Li.

"Don't worry, Bull," says Grey. "We'll help with all our hope..."

"We'll be right by your side!" says Lienna.

"This time, you'll need all the help you can get," says Enjyu.

"Terry... Wen... Li... Grey... Lienna... Enjyu..." muttered Bull. He then tried to eipe his tears of hope as he said, "Thanks you guys... I really appriciate it..." They all smiled.

Then, Armada said, "So, Ababa said that you will meet him and his evil clone in some sort of place..." Yamato then said, "Oh. You mean the place where Bull has forgotten his memories and origins? Beats me." Terry then said, "Of course you don't! Only Bull can answer that." But Bull then said, "Y'know, to tell you the truth, I don't understand what that cat was talking about." Grey placed his hand on his face as he said, "Great. Even Bull doesn't know..." Wen then said, "Aw man, that means we'll be having a hard time looking for her and those guys!"

"That may be so, but there's somthing else you should know," says Armada. "And what that be, Armada?" asks Enjyu. "Remember what Albaba said? If he spots Bull fixing your B-Damons, then he may surely harm Miss Karat!" says Armada. "Well I'm not surprised, 'cuz he keeps on looking at a crystal B-DaBall, which allows him to see what's going on here," says Li. Lienna then gulped. "W-What if he's watching us right now!" asked Lienna. "You may be right, but we should not worry about that now," says Armada. "But if he did, I shall fix your B-Damon." Yamato then asked, "You think it's ok?" Bull, who now transformed into his 2nd version, folded his arms, as he said, "Well, at least it's not me who should do it." Armada then said, "Give me your B-Damans, boys. I'll just put some extra vitality on them. It may only take a few minutes." Bull then muttered, "I wish I could help, Master Armada. But I can't..."

"It's alright, Bull... Oh yes, I think I'll be making a B-Daman for you," says Aramada. "R-Really...?" asks Bull. Armada then said to Lienna, "I think I'll be making a B-Daman for you too, young lady." Lienna then asked, "Huh? Me? But why?" Armada answered, "Well, you do have an evil clone now, don't you? I have a strange feeling that every one of you should battle their clone..." Yamato and Co. just fell silent as Armada headed to his room.

An hour or so has passed as Armada entered out of his room with a cart. "Here. These are your B-Damon. Take it," says Armada. Yamato, Terry, Grey, Wen, Li, and Enjyu took their B-Damon from the cart. Armada then faced Lienna and Bull as he said, "As for you children, take these." He then gave out 2 brand-new-looking B-Damons. One was red and one was yellow. Lienna took the red one as she muttered, "This looks just like my Garnet Wind..." Then, Bull took the yellow one. He stared at it for a while, as he muttered, "This... looks a lot like my... Helio Braker..."

"Well, it's better if it's that way, right?" asked Armada.

Bull thought for awhile and nodded. Images of Karat and Dark Bull started to appear in his mind. He then heard the words of Dark Bull.

_You're worthless..._

_A low-life mechanic like you should never be a strong fighter... or even live..._

_Don't tell me you're a... COWARD..._

Bull gripped his B-Damon firmly but gently, as he looked more determined than ever. He then turned to his friends. "We have to find them. I must... No.. WE must save Karat, no matter what it takes!" says Bull. "Yeah! Let's show them who's the REAL man!" cheered Yamato. Then, the group placed their hands together, and then threw them up in the air as they cheered. "Well then, I'll start up the engine!" says Mie. "Right now, we're on a rescue mission!"

After a few minutes, the gang sets out to search for Karat. Meanwhile, Mr. Watts could see the Cat Café moving out of Neon City. He just stared at the moving veichile, as he thought, _My son... Please... do whatever it takes to bring back my daughter. Because now... she's waiting for you... and so do I!_

Meanwhile, Bull looked up in the starry sky, hoping to bring back his Karat to safety. He then looked at his new B-Damon. He then thought, **_I'll show you, Dark Bull... With my new B-Daman, I pray I'll take you down... with my new HELIO BRAKER!_**

**_

* * *

_**

**A/N: **There! Happy? Cuz I'm happy too! Blame my school work and the darn slow dial-up internet! I promise I'll update even faster! Now please DON'T KILL ME! runs into her room


	7. A Word from a Dream

**A/N: **Oh man, since I was out of ideas, I guess it really took me a long time, eh? Well never fear, cuz the writer's back on the block!

* * *

**CHAPTER 7: A WORD FROM A DREAM**

The Cat Café has been moving around for hours now. Despite it, Mie knows that Karat must be found. _Miss Karat must be found! Ah, no matter! I won't stop, until we find her! _Then, she asked Armada, who was beside her, "Any sign of Miss Karat yet?" Armada shook his head and sighed as he said, "No, no sign of her yet... I just hope Ababa doesn't hurt her..."

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Lieana and Terry cooked dinner, while the Yong-Fa brothers helped in the kitchen. "Man, it's been hours since we've been stuck outside," said Li. "I know, and I'm starving!" said Wen. "Still, I'm worried about Bull..." says Lieana. She then asked Terry, "Is he still by the window?" Terry nodded and said, "Uh-hm, still in the same position. He's like a statue at the window!"

"Well, you know him..." said Lieana. "He can't stop thinking of her..."

Meanwhile, in the dining area, Bull (in his original form), looked out of the window with a concerned face. _Karat... _he thought, as he could see an image of Karat in the starry sky. He then remembered their first kiss. _Karat... Where are you...? _Bull asked himself.

His thoughts were then interrupted by Yamato's voice, saying, "Hey Bull. Dinner's ready. Wanna eat?" However, since Bull was so in to his thoughts, he then transformed into his 2nd version, as he said with frustration, "What the heck do you want?!" Yamato was surprised by Bull's actions. Then, as Bull realized what he just did, he apologied as he said, "I... I'm sorry, Yamato... I... didn't know what I was thinking..." Yamato then said, "Aw, I understand how you feel... C'mon, wanna eat for a while?" However, to his surprise, Bull remained in his second form as he walked towards the stairs. He then said, "... Sorry... I'm not hungry... I'll just be in the room..."

* * *

"And that's what he said?" asked Mie.

"Yeah," answered Yamato.

"Hm, that's the first time Bull ever did that. He sure is worried about Miss Karat," says Armada, as he sipped his soup. "What do you expect? Karat is the fianceé of Bull," said Terry. "Huh. It's like he'll do anything to get her back," said Enjyu, as he bit his bread. "All for love... sheesh." Lieana then said, "Well, it's his responsibility to look after her, right?" She then asked as she blushed lighty, "Don't you think that sounds really sweet, Enjyu?" Enjyu then faced Lieana away, as he, too, blushed lightly, "Uh... Well, it is sweet..." he said. Wen suddenly said, "Well, it should be! It's like a knight and a princess' tale! Why, if Lieana gets in trouble, I'll always be there to save her!" Li and Enjyu just sweatdropped while Lieana giggled weakly. "Alright, enough about that," says Gray. "Why can't we talk about something more important? Like out dark clones?"

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot about them!" said Wen, as he gave himself a little slap on his forehead.

"Well, all we know is , they're just like you..." said Mie. "Yeah, but nt only that! They're pretty powerful!" said Yamato. "Yeah! I mean, did you even see Dark Bull's power?" asked Terry. "And who knows they might some moves similar to ours?" asked Gray. "Yeah, and maybe they have some kind of dark force too!" said Li. "Remember when Bull tried to punch Dark Bull? When Dark Bull blocked the punch he let out some strong force!"

"That sounds like bad news..." said Enjyu.

"Nevertheless, we still need to make sure Miss Karat is safe," said Armada. "Yeah... but, we do you think they are, now?" asked Yamato. "Hmmm... a place where Bull's memories and origins are forgotten..." said Terry quietly. "That's the only clue we have to find their hideout," said Li. "But then again, only Bull should know that," said Lieana. "But what's the point of knowing THAT clue if Bull doesn't understand what does it mean?" asked Enjyu. "Well, Bull might understand it... soon..." said Gray. "He HAS to," said Lieana. "Yeah," said Wen. "If he really wants to find Karat, he MUST understand this whole mystery clue."

"He WILL find out," said Mie hopefully. "He must... beacuse it's the only way to find Karat..."

As night turned darker, everyone went to bed. In Bull's room, he stared at the wndow. He can't stop thinking about his love one. He then laid down flat on his bed. The words of Ababa kept on ringing in his ears.

_...a place where you have forgotten your memories and your origins..._

_... where you have forgotten your memories and your origins..._

_... your memories and your origins..._

Meanwhile, in Bull's mind, the meeting of Bull has started. Each Bull sat near each side of a triangle table. "**_My memories and origins...?" _**said Bull 2 quietly. "**_YOU MEAN OUR MEMORIES AND ORIGINS," _**said Bull 3. _"What does that suppose to mean?" _asked Bull. **_"Don't you get it, Bull? Our past memories and origins," _**said Bull 2. _"But..." _said Bull meekly. **_"... WE CAN'T REMEMBER THEM..." _**said Bull 3 quietly. **_"That's just it!" _**said Bull 2 loudly of all the sudden. "**_We CAN'T remember ANY of these things!" _**He then banged his fist on the table. **_"It's... not fair!"_** he shouted. _"But then... that means..." _Bull said quietly. Bull 3 the said quietly, as he bowed his head, **_"... WE'LL NEVER FIND OUT WHERE THEY HAVE HIDDEN KARAT..." _**Bull 2 suddenly shouted, **_"That's just it! We CAN'T! We can't find Karat, unless we remember our origins!" _**Tears suddenly gushed out from Bull 2's eyes as he banged his fist again on the table. As tears slowly flowed down on his face, he said quietly, **_"How can we possibly find her... if we don't remember ANYTHING about our memories and our origins...?"_**

_"Bull..." _Bull mumbled quietly.

Bull 3 then went near to Bull 2 and said, **_"WE'LL FIND HER... I KNOW WE WILL..."_**

* * *

Somewhere in a dark background, Bull (in his 2nd form), was standing in the middle of the black surroundings. He doesn't know where he was or why he was here. He then said, "Hello? Anybody here?" No one replied. It seemed obvious that no one is around, except him. Bull walked around for awhile. The surroundings were still dark, as he walked around.

Then, he heard a voice.

It was Karat's voice.

_"Bull..."_

Bull couldn't believe his ears. He tried to call her name to make sure.

"... Karat...?"

_"Bull... Help me..."_

"KARAT!"

Bull began running towards the direction of the voice. He didn't care if the surroundings around him were dark. He needed to get Karat. He must save her. He must get her back safe. In his arms. He needed her, more then ever now. So he has to get her back. Now.

As he ran, he thought he saw a faint figure of Karat. _Karat! _he thought hopefully. He ran closer to her. But to his surprise, she gets further away from him as he tried to get closer to her. Karat seems to be weeping. She then said, "... Bull... help... me..." Bull then said, "Karat! Please... come back!"

"Bull..."

Bull ran closer and closer to Karat, but she gets further and further away. "Please, Karat!" begged Bull. He then stretched his hand to reach her. Karat tried to reach his hand as well. When they did, their hands just pass through each other. Bull was surprised by this, while Karat just wept. She then slowly dissapeared with the darkness. "KARAT!" Bull cried. He was alone in the dark once again. He kneeled down, trying hard to fight the tears away. _No... _he thought. _This... can't be happening... Karat..._

Suddenly, the two other Bulls appeared in front of him. Bull 2 looked up and was surprised, as he stood up quickly. **"H-Hey! How did you get in here?!"** asked Bull 2. "Don't look at me..." says Bull meekly. **"WE WERE JUST DREAMING OF SOMETHING ELSE, WHEN... WE SUDDENLY THOUGHT ABOUT KARAT," **said Bull 3. Bull 2 then said, **"Karat! She was here a moment ago!" **Bull 3 then said, **"NO WAY!" **Bull the said, "Really?! Where?!" Bull 2 then said sadly, **"She... She disappeared..." **Bull 3 then muttered, **"DARN IT..."**

Suddenly, a voice of a gentleman was heard.

"I guess my summoning must have worked after all."

**"Huh? Who goes there?" **asked Bull 2.

Then, a purple cat wearing a tuxedo appeared in front of the Bulls. "A-Ababa?!" said Bull nervously. **"What?! Ababa?!" **exclaimed Bull 2. **"DARN IT. WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM US NOW?!" **demanded Bull 3. The cat giggled lightly and said, "Oh, you have been mistaken. I am Marda B." Bull then said, "M-Marda B.?!" Bull 2 then exclaimed, **"But I thought you were defeated!" **Bull 3 then exclaimed, **"YEAH, CUZ YOU'RE EVIL!" **Marda B. then said cooly, "Oh dear, I'm not the evil side. I am the good one, or should I say, the balanced one..."

"Huh?" the Bulls said altogether.

"Oh, never mind..." said Marda B.He then asked, "Do you know why I summoned you here?" The Bulls shook their heads. "I suppose so... Well, I summoned you here, because I am willing to help you." Bull the said, "R-Really?!" Bull 2 then said, **"We really appriciate it!" **Bull 3 then grinned and said, **"THANKS ALOT, BUDDY!" **Marda B then said, "Well, actually, I will give you something to help you."

**"And what might that be?"** asked Bull 2.

"This."

Marda B then presented to the Bulls a glowing sphere. "What's that?" asked Bull. "This, my friend, is a B-Energy," said Marda B. **"B-ENERGY?" **said Bull 3. **"THAT SOUNDS KINDA FAMILIAR..." **Bull 2 then said, **"Of course! That's what Yamato and the others used to deafeat the evil Marda B before!" **Marda B then said, "Correct. And this time, it's your turn to use it." Bull then asked, "What for?" Marda B answered, "To defeat your dark clone, of course." Bull 2 then asked, **"But... why us only? Shouldn't the others have it too?" **Bull 3 then said, **"HE'S RIGHT, Y'KNOW..." **Marda B answered, "True. I would gladly give the B-Energy to your other friends. But, from the looks of it, you need it now, for than ever, to save your fianceé." The Bulls fell silent. "And besides," continued Marda B. "I heard that Dark Bull is the strongest of all the Dark Clones Ababa has created, so you must use this to defeat your dark clone." The B-Energy then floated towards the Bulls. Then, the new Helio Breaker suddenly appeared. The B-Energy then went inside Helio Breaker. Then, Helio Breaker fell onto Bull 2's hands. Helio Breaker was glowing with power.

"Now," said Marda B. "The rest is up to you..." Bull 2 then said, **"Wait!" **Marda B then looked thoughtfully at Bull's direction. Bull 2 asked, **"This is a little embarrassing, but... do have any idea where I can find Karat and the Dark Clones?" **There was silence for awhile. Then, Marda B smiled and said, "Why, I have no idea." Bull 2 bowed down with shame and sorrow as he said quietly, "I... I'm sorry..." Then, Marda B said, "But, I do have a clue..." Bull 2 then said, "But... it's in my memories... and I..." Marda B then said, "I can help you unlock your memories." Bull 2 then looked at Marda B with awe as he said, **"Sir?" **Marda B just smiled. Then, an image of an old and abandoned factory appeared in front of the Bulls and Marda B. The Bulls stared at the image for awhile. Marda B then said, "That is all I can tell you. Farewell, Bull. I hope to see you again someday..."

Then, the image and Marda B disappeared. Then, the Bulls slowly disappeared too...

* * *

"HUH?!"

Bull (2) woke up suddenly. He looked around. It was still dark outside, probably midnight. He then thought, _It was all... just a dream...? _He then looked at his Helio Breaker, which was beside him by the sidetable. He squinted his eyes to see if he was looking straight. His Helio Breaker was glowing, just like in his dream... or vision. Whatever it was, he was relieved to know that he really saw Marda B and his Helio Breaker with the B-Energy within him. There was also a picture of the factory Marda B was referring to. Now, he has a clue to find Karat and the Dark Clones. But, he is still uncertain what does the factory have to do with his memories... or his origins. But for now, he has to rescue Karat.

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere in a secluded area, Karat was sitting in a corner looking at her bracelet Bull gave her. She looked so sorrowful and hopeful to see Bull. Then, a door opened in front of her. It was Dark Bull. He then walked near to Karat. "Wh-What do you want?" asked Karat. Dark Bull just smirked and said, "I thought you might want some company..." Karat replied, "I don't need YOUR company." Dark Bull then said, "Oh? But at least I look like your boyfriend..." Karat then said angrily, "Even though you look like him, you're not him!" Bull then said, "Shut up!" He then held her arms tightly. Karat shook hard, trying to let Dark Bull loose, as she shouted, "S-Stop it! You're hurting me!" Dark Bull ignored her screams. As she fought him hard, Dark Bull suddenly pushed his lips onto hers. She stopped as he did. She was so shocked to know that Bull would do such a thing to her. She then pushed him away forcefully. Dark Bull smiled evily as he said, "Hehehe... do like it?" Karat fell silent. Then, Dark Bull left the room, as he said, "I don't know if you're real boyfriend will ever find us in this place. And I doubt he will." He went out of the room with an evil giggle. Then, Karat cried lightly, thinnking about what just happened_. Oh Bull_... she thought. _I'm so sorry... No matter... I'm still waiting for you..._

* * *

Next morning, the Cat Café was filled with voices talking about Bull's "dream" encounter with Marda B.

"Are you sure about this, Bull?" asked Yamato. "Well, at least his B-Daman is glowing," said Terry as he spotted the glowing Helio Breaker in Bull's hands. "Uh-huh. Marda B REALLY talked to me!" said Bull. "And if he said we can find Karat and the Dark Clones in that kind of factory..." said Gray. "Then that means we have to find that factory!" said Lieana. "It's kind, but strange, of Marda B to leave a picture of the factory you were talking about," said Li, as he spotted a picture in Bull's pocket. "But why would he do that?" asked Wen. "He probably wants us to find that particular factory," said Enjyu. Yamato then said, "Hey, wait a minute, Bull! If he said that that factory is from your memories, does that factory ring a bell?" Bull thought for awhile, and then said, "Hmmm... I dunno... but if we go there, maybe I'll remember then."

"Well then, it's settled," said Mie. "We'll find that factory then." She then went into the driving room. Armada then said, "Well, I sure hope this time, we'll find her." Mie then started the engine and the Cafe started moving.

Hour has passed as the Cat Café roamed around. As the Café entered in a secluded canyon, Mie thought she saw something on the horizon. "Armada, I thought I saw something," Mie said. "Can you please check out what it is?" Armade took a pair of binoculars and looked at the direction of the object. He noticed that it was a factory. "It's a factory," said Aramada. "A factory?" asked Mie. She then said, "You'd better look at the picture to see if it's the factory we're looking for." Armada then looked at the picture Bull gave him. At the same time, he looked at the factory through the binoculars. They were exactly the same. "It's the factory we're looking for!" said Aramada. "Well, then, it's time to hit the gas!" said Mie, as she stepped on the pedal hard. The others saw the factory as they placed their heads in the windows to see it. Bull was overjoyed, but at the same time, anxious, because he is uncertain about his memories and origins. He is not sure if he's ready to face these, but he is ready to find Karat and fight Dark Bull once more.

* * *

**A/N: **w00t! Finally done! Lucky I finished it today, exactly! Haaaayy... finally. But that doesn't mean the story is over yet! In fact, it's getting... suspensful. drum rolls But you still gotta wait! See ya! I'm off! School's coming back (GASP!)! 


	8. Unlocking a Chain of Forgotten Memories

**A/N: **I'm baaaack... Oh man, now this chapter must be the longest chapter I have ever wrote! This chapter is a bit off, but it features something unexpected. For those who have been raving about Bull's past, check this chapter out.

(Note: It's just my own version. I have no idea what Inuki Eiji-sama had in store for Bull, so there.)**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 8: UNLOCKING THE CHAIN OF MEMORIES AND ORIGINS**

As the Cat Café parked near the abandoned factory, Yamato and Co. stepped out onto the field. They looked at the ruins of the factory. It was large, like any regular factory. Only, it was all in ruins.

"Man, it looks like this place has been abandoned for years," said Wen, as he looked at the craked walls of the ruins. "Wonder how long has this building been standing up..." said Terry. "Maybe as long as I remembered..." said Bull (in his original form) meekly under his hood. Armada spotted a sign nearby. "Hm? What's this?" asked Armada, as he walked near the sign post. "Huh? What's that, Armada?" asked Yamato. "It's a sign post, that's what," replied Armada. "But it looks it's been chipped off," said Gray, as he noticed a huge piece was indeed missing, leaving the word, "Factory". "Oh? Maybe this is the missing piece," said Liena, as she came in walking with a piece of flat wood in her hands. She then tried to put it on the sign post. It fits, and now the sign read: SKULL Factory.

"SKULL Factory?" wondered Mie, "What kind of a factory is that?" asked Li. "Maybe a factory that make skulls?" said Yamato. "Don't be silly, Yamato," said Enjyu. "There's no such thing as a factory that makes skulls." Terry then said, "It's probably the name of the factory." Wen then asked, "Well, if it it, then what did the factory make? What do you think Bull...? Bull?"

The group turned to Bull, looking at the sign post with silence. He then turned away and stared at the ruined factory once more. He then transformed into his second form under his hood, still staring at the factory. "... Bull?" asked Mie. "Is... somthing wrong?" Bull was still silent. Then, he said silently, "... I think... I've been here before..." Silence then filled the air. Only the sound of the desert wind howled as it blew through their faces was heard. Yamato then asked, "You... remember now, Bull?" Bull continued being silent, until he answered, "I dunno... But... The more I look at this place, the more I remembered being here...It's like... my memories have been unlocked, and now... it's like, they're forming an ordered link of a chain... a chain of memories..."

"Well, if it's alright with you, would you... like to tell us about it?" asked Liena. Bull looked at his friends over his shoulder, still under his hood. He then said quietly, "Alright... But, I guess I'll tell all abotu it along the way..." He then started walking towards the factory ruins, while the others followed him. Meanwhile, Mie and Armade stayed in Cat Café. "Oh dear... are you sure we have to leave them just like that, Armada?" asked Mie worriedly. "They must... We should leave them alone, for it might be the only way," said Armada. He then thought, _The truth is, I am aslo worried about them. But, it is Bull I am most concerned about..._

So as the group walked into the ruins, Bull started to tell his own story of his chain of forgotten memories...

* * *

"I need to get outta here... but how?"

An eleven-year-old Bull Borgnine looked at the bars in the room. This was not the home he was expected to live. He finally got out from the orphanage since yesterday when the adoption day was held, but he didn't expect that he would be stuck in a factory filled with other orphans just like himself. _That guy tricked me... _Bull thought sadly, as he remembered a man who adopted him. He can't remember how the man looked like, but he sure was mean to Bull when he told Bull that Bull himslef will be a slave forever, as long as he stayed in the factory.

Bull then cried as he sat down. "WAAAAH!!! It's not fair!" he cried. "If I don't be a slave, he said, I'll never get get any food!" He continued crying, until someone said:

"It's really like that here in SKULL Factory. They're really mean if we don't do what they say."

"H-Huh...?"

A boy with the same age of Bull stepped forward. He had a pair of big and innocent green eyes. His hair was a little messy. His hair color was chestnut brown. His clothes were a pair of blue baggy shorts and a plain white sleveeless shirt. The boy offered a hand to Bull as he said, "Hi. I'm Toro. I've been living here for almost a year." Bull looked at him and took his hand, as he stood up and said, "I'm Bull. Bull Borgnine. It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, Bull" said Toro, as he smiled. "If you need any help, you can ask me," Toro said. "Well... Are you sure this place is nasty?" asked Bull. "Well, tell that to me and the rest of the kids here," said Toro, as he glanced the other orphans in the room. "We, too, were adopted by some men here in this factory who pretended to give us a new home..." Toro continued, "Now, all we can do is nothing but fix some... B-Daman." Bull looked puzzled, so he asked, "What's a... B-Daman?" Toro the pointed out of the bars. "See those mini robot-like thingys, over there?" he asked. Bull looked at the direction Toro was pointing at. Bull could see a group of children on a huge table. In their hands were some small robot-like objects.

"Those, are B-Daman," said Toro. "They shoot out some marble thingys, which they call it B-DaBalls. Many people around the world use B-Daman in playing, especially when it comes to B-DaBattling. That's why the sport of B-Daman is called Battle B-Daman." Bull's eyes sparkled with awe as he said, "... Wow... I wish I cam have one of those..." Toro then said, "Yeah... me too... But, it's a little... impossible..." Bull then asked, "Eh? Why would say that?" Toro thought for awhile, and then said sadly, "... Right now, we can only follow orders from those goons... And if we don't, they'll just use their own B-Daman to punish us by shooting B-DaBalls right at us." Bull fell silent, and said, "Really? That's terrible..."

Suddenly, a large muscular man wearing some punkish clothes opened the bar gate and stepped in, as he said loudly, "Alright, brats! It's your turn! Now hurry up, or you'll answer to my B-Daman!" The children then lined up towards the gate as they out of the room with their frightened faces. As they walked towards the table, Bull noticed a young boy with bruises all over his body. He looked very sad and very hurt. Bull was about to turn towards the boy when a B-DaBall was suddenly shot near him, which made Bull surprised and fell back. "And just what the heck do you think you're doing, kid?!" demanded the muscular man. "N-N-Nothing...?!" stammered Bull, as he slowly stood up. "Hmph. Nothing... Well you're lucky you're a newbie, punk. Now, get to work, or I'll have second thoughts of taking you down!" said the man loudly, as he aimed his B-Daman towards Bull. Bull was so scared, he obeyed as he stammered, "Y-Y-Y-Y-Yes, sir!" Bull then quickly went to the table beside Toro.

"Man, Bull. He almost got you," whispered Toro. "I know... Why do they have to be so mean to us... It's not fair..." said Bull. "They're really like that, and we can't do anything about it..." said Toro. "We can't just-" A B-DaBall was suddenly shot in front of Bull and Toro, which caught them off-guard. "Enough yapping!" demanded the man. "Start working, and make it snappy!" Bull, Toro, and the other orphans have no choice but to follow orders, so they started fixing some B-Daman. Besides the muscular man, a huge boar was also watching them.

The job was hard, since they were just children. As time passed, a bear cub wailed, "My hands are too tired! Can't I take a break, please?" The boar then said loudly, "No you can't! Now stop complainin', or I'll make your crummy hands into dinner!" The bear cub looked sad, but continued working anyway. Bull looked at the bear cub's hands. Bull could see that his hands was shaking, because of weariness. Then, a B-DaBall was shot in front of Bull. "EEP!" he yelped. The boar then said, "And you, stop loafing around and get to work!" Bull can't help but obey, as small tears came out of his eyes. _Why...? _Bull thought meekly. _Why do I have to be here...?_

Hours have passed, and it was time for the man and the boar to examine the B-Daman the orphans have built. "... Good enough, for a girl," said the man, as he examined a B-Daman of a girl. "Next!" The man took Toro's. After he examined it, he said, "Again, still the same as ever." He then placed the B-Daman in a box, which was in the hands of the boar. "Next!" It was Bull's turn. "Well? C'mon, kid. Show me your B-Daman," said the man. Bull then giggled nervously as he meekly showed his B-Daman. It was all rigged and messy. Most of the parts were placed in the wrong way. The man looked furious. This was not good for Bull.

The man, then shouted, "YOU CALL THIS A B-DAMAN?! THIS IS CALLED A JUNK, YOU BRAT!" Bull was scared, and he stammered as he tried to explain. "B-But... I... I don't have a-any idea h-how to m-make a-a-a B-Daman..." But the man ignored Bull's words as he shouted, "NO EXCUSES, YOU LAZY, USELESS BRAT!" He then kicked Bull violently towards the wall. Bull was a little dizzy by the kick and was greatly hurt by the kick, he couldn't move for a while. Toro then said loudly, "Hey! Stop it! He's just a newbie!" But the boar just said, "Sorry, kid, but you know the rules..." The man then added, "There's no excuses to make a crummy B-Daman, not even a newbie." He then aimed his B-Daman at Bull, still sitting against the wall motionless. "A crummy kid deserves an unforgetable punishment," the man said coldy.

Toro and the other orphans couldn't do anything. They just watchd helplessy, as the man fired numerous B-DaBalls at the helpless Bull, bruising every part of his body.

_Why do I deserve this? Is there any way I can get out of this suffering?_

"..."

"Bull?"

"... Mhm...?"

"Oh good. You're still in one piece."

Bull was lying down on a nested bed with several bandages in his body. Toto was beside him, along with a girl and a wolf cub. The girl has a short black hair with some small flaps at the back. Her face was a little chubby, with some blushing pink cheeks. Her outfit was a pink blouse with an excess cloth hanging in the middle, covering the croutch of her white shorts. The wolf cub has a gray fur color. He has a red bandana around his neck. His outfit was a yellow vest jacket and a pair of blue pants. "Yo, you okay?" asked the wolf cub. "Boy, he hurt you real bad," said the girl. "... Huh? What exactly happened to me?" asked Bull. "Well, the guy must've bruised you real bad that you didn't move after he stopped," said girl. "And when he saw that you didn't move, he told Toro and I to carry you back here," the wolf cub said. "Thanks, you guys..." said Bull. "Don't mention it. Because for now, all we can do is stick together," said Toro. They nodded with agreement. Then the wolf cub said, "By the way, my name is Ray." The girl then said, "And my name is Mini." Bull then said, "Pleased to meet you." Bull, Toro, Ray, and Mini then started chatting about their own lives.

These were Bull's very first friends.

Weeks have passed, and Bull was starting to get used to the "unfair" job he was in now. He may be well-fed (as well as the other orphans), but the men kept on treating him harshly. Bull received some cruel punishments for the past months, making something unknown grow within him. Then, one night, while sleeping, he had a strange dream. In his dream, he thought he heard someone giggling with his voice, only deeper. Then, another person appeared in front of him. This person looked like Bull, only he was taller, his hair was messier, some amount of his hair fell on his face covering his left eye, and his eyes looked big and mean.

This was his first encounter with his second self.

"Who... Who are you?" asked Bull. The person smirked and said, **"Hmph... Don't you know? I am you."** Bull then exclaimed, "W-What?! How can you be me?!" The other Bull said, **"Huh. I was born because your hidden anger..."** Bull then said, "I was... angry? But, I'm not angry!"

"Well... I am..."

Days after his first encounter with Bull 2 troubled Bull a little. Then, one day, when it was Bull's group to fix some B-Daman, Bull accidentally broke one part of his B-Daman. The man saw what happened and he cursed Bull. "Curse you!" he shouted. "You little runt! You're not but a son of a good-for-nothing idiot!" As the man continued cursing Bull, Bull had a strange feeling. He can't tell whether he was going to cry or get angry. Then, he could hear his second self's voice, saying:

**_"... Come on... lemme out... let me take over you..."_**

"W-What...?"

**_"Let me take over you!"_**

Then, Bull screamed, as he undergoes a transformation he never expected. A bright light surrounds him, as he transfromed into his second form. "What the hey-?!" exclaimed the man. Then, the light stopped shining. There, Bull was just standing still with his head bowed down. Then, he slowly put his head up. His eyes were closed. He suddenly opened his eyes. His eyes looked big and also very angry. It was different than his original from. His physical apperance was different too. He was now taller, his hair was messier, some amount of his hair fell on his face covering his left eye.

Bull 2 has completely taken over.

"... Bull...?" wondered Toro.

"W-What in the B-DaWorld's blazes is going on?!" exclaimed the man. "W-What's with that kid?!" exclaimed the boar. Then, Bull looked at them fiercely. Then, with a voice deeper than his original, he said, "If you think I'm all that, then take a look at this!" Bull then fixed his B-Daman like an expert. Everyone looked at Bull's work with awe. In just a few minutes, the B-Daman looked bran-new. The others looked at it with awe as Bull showed it off. "Hmph. I am the man," said Bull, as he smirked.

Then, the man swiped the B-Daman from Bull. "Hey! Aren't you gonna say anything first?!" asked Bull furiously. But the man ignored him, as he continued admiring the B-Daman. "It looks so... perfect..." he muttered. He then aimed the B-Daman right at Toro. "Let's see how it is," he said coldly. "Hey, wait!" exclaimed Bull. "You can't just-!"

Before anyone can react, the man pressed the trigger, and the B-DaBall shot out so fast and bruised Toro's arm greatly. Toro fell onto the floor, as he clutched his bruised right arm. Bull, angered by by the scene, said loudly, "YOU JERK! WHAT'CHA DO THAT FOR?! HE'S NOT A TEST DUMMY!" But the man just shot at Bull, as the B-DaBall bruised Bull's left arm. Bull fell onto the floor near to Toro. The man then said, "Shut up, kid..." The boar then said, "We make the rules here, so don't you dare intefere with us." The man then grabbed Bull by his overall jeans and said to him, "From now on, all the B-Daman you will be making in the future will be for me, and my friend here..." He then dropped Bull down and Mini and Ray went near to Toro and Bull. "Are you alright?" asked Ray. Then, the man commanded, "Alright, ya brats! Get back to yer cages now, go!"

As they all did, Mini treated Toro's and Bull's bruise. "Gosh, Bull. The B-Daman you created was really powerful," said Mini. "Bull? Is that.. really you?" asked Ray. Bull then frowned as he said, "Huh. Who do you think am I, a monster?" Toro then said, "Well.. you do look different..." Bull then said, "Huh. I swear, those guys are gonna pay... One day... they're gonna get it..." After Bull said these words, he slowly transformed back in his original form. Then, with a puzzled look, he asked, "... Huh? What... happened?" Toro, Ray, and Mini were surprised by this. "B-Bull? Is that... you?" asked Mini. "Like, duh!" said Bull. He then looked at his left arm. "H-Hey! What happened to my arm?!" asked Bull. Toro then thought, _I see... Bull has now two personalities... and this Bull doesn't have any idea what the other Bull just did... poor guy..._

Weeks after Bull 2 has taken over Bull, he was demanded to make more B-Daman than the last time. Whenever it was Bull and his group's turn to make some B-Daman, Bull would always tranform into his second form without even knowing. Even his friends knew this. Nevertheless, they got used to it. One day, it was Bull's birthday, and his friends celebrated it by giving him some gifts. Toro's gift was a brown belt bag. "Here. This is for you. Happy Birthday," said Toro. Bull fitted the belt bag around his waist, and giggled. "Hey. Pretty cool-looking bag! Thanks, Toro!" said Bull. Mini's gift was the yellow cloak with blue stripes with a hood attached to it. "Well, try it!" said Mini. Bull tried it on, and hooded himself. He giggled childishly, as he said, "Hey, this is pretty neat! Hehehe! Thanks Mini!" Mini smiled and said, "You're welcome!" Ray's gift was a skull necklace, probably made of paper maché. "Try this, Bull. You might look a lot cooler," said Ray. Bull tried on his necklace. He then giggled as he said, "Whoo! I'm the guy with skull necklace!" They all laughed, until one of the men said, "HEY! YOU BRATS KEEP IT DOWN!"

Then, as night fall, Bull met Bull 2 again in his mind. _"Eh? What do you want now?" _asked Bull meekly. Bull 2 then said, **_"Huh. I still want one more gift." _**Bull then said, _"But these gifts are good enough already!"_ Bull 2 frowned and said, **_"Oh? I don't think so..." _**Bull then asked, _"Well then, what do you want?" _Bull 2 then answered, **_"I want... A B-Daman..." _**Bull then exclaimed, _"W-What?! But that's impossible! How can we get one?!" _Bull 2 smirked and said, **_"Hmph. Simple. I'll STEAL one." _**Bull then exclaimed, _"WHAT?! But, that's not a nice thing to do! I can't do that!" _

**_"Well, I CAN!"_**

Then, in Bull's sleep, he transformed into his second form. _Heh... this should be easy... _thought Bull. He then went near to the bars. It was locked, as what the "rules" of the man said. But since Bull 2 was smart, he mananged to make a skeleton key in seconds. He slowly opened the bar door, and quietly crept along the corridors. He crept until he mananged to get in the man's room. (It was locked, but Bull managed to open it with his skeleton key.) He then examined the room. He was looking for the B-Damans he created. He found a crate filled B-Damans created by Bull. He then quietly scrambled the contents of the crate, as he tries to find a B-Daman. Then, he found a yellow B-Daman with a pair of horns of a bull. Bull then grinned as he thought, _This is the perfect birthday gift... Finally... you're mine... Helio Breaker..._

Then, something within him grew stronger. In his mind, he could see the original Bull and himself seeing another person. He wears the same outfit as Bull, only his eyes were larger than Bull 2 and his carrot-orange hair was standing up. He looked really mean. Bull looked scared, and Bull 2 asked skeptically, **_"Who are you? And what do you want?" _**The person didn't reply, until he said, **_"HEHEHE... YOU WILL SOON FIND OUT... WHEN YOU USE HELIO BRAKER AT THE RIGHT TIME..." _**

_I think I deserve this. Maybe it's time I should do something..._

Days have passed, and to Bull's surprise, the man didn't talk about the missing B-Daman Bull stole. But he didn't care anyway. One day, Toro had a high fever. "Oh dear, Toro. You can't work today now," said Mini, as she placed her hand on his forehead. "Ya know, you should rest, man," suggested Ray. "Ray's right, Toro," said Bull (in his original form). Toro then said weakly, "I know... I need to rest... Let's just hope that the guys don't..."

Suddenly, the man opened the door and said loudly, "Alright, next!" He then noticed Toro on a nested bed. "And you, lasy brat, get up!" Mini then said, "But, mister, he's sick! Can't you see?!" But the man said, "Enough of your lies! You're just sayin' that, 'cuz he's just plain lazy!" Bull then pleaded, "Please, mister! You've gotta believe us!" Then, the man shot a B-DaBall in front of him. "Shuddap! Now get up!"

"But-!"

Then, Toro stood up slowly, as he said weakly, "... Leave it alone, Bull... I'll go..." But Bull then said, "But...! Are you crazy?! You're-!"

"Bull... Please..."

Silence filled the air slowly until they all went to work.

The orphans worked long and hard. Toro worked slowly, since he was still sick. The boar noticed his actions, and shoot some B-DaBalls at him, saying loudly, "C'mon, kid! Stop bein' a slowpoke, slowpoke!" Toro obeyed, but he still felt weak. Bull, Mini, and Ray looked at Toro worriedly. Toro was been coughing for the hours during the work. As hours passed, Toro finally collapsed. The man and the boar doesn't seem to care, but they forced to get up, as the man kicked him.

"Hey! Get up! Get up, I say!" commanded the man. Bull then said, "S-Stop it! You're hurting him!" The boar then shot a B-DaBall at Bull. "Shuddap, kid. No one's telling you to stop us!" Mini then said tearfully, "P-Please stop it!" Ray then added, "He's sick! Can't you understand that?!" But they paid no attention to their pleads. "If he can't get up, so be it!" said the man. They then fired at Toro numerous times. The orphans watched with horror, as Toro was slowly losing conciousness. As Bull watched Toro in horror, anguish and rage slowly filled him up, as he transformed into his second version. He screamed with anger that drew attention to everyone. The man and the boar stopped as Bull said loudly, "You guys really have no heart! You never understand us! You never cared about us! Not ever!" He then pulled out his Helio Breaker. "I'll defeat you! I'll never let you beat me! I'll take you down!"

"H-Hey! How did that weird brat get his hands on a B-Daman?!" exclaimed the boar. "Who cares?! If that brat wants to beat us so badly, I'll show him a lesson he'll never forget!" exclaimed the man. He then pulled out his B-Daman and starts shooting at Bull. To everyone's surprise, Bull was acting like a natural B-DaPlayer, as he dodged the B-DaBalls and fired his at the man. Everyone watched the B-DaBattle for the first time. Mini and Ray looked worried, but hoped that Bull will win anyway. Meanwhile, Toro slowly opened his eyes to see the B-DaBattle. "... Bull..."

"Hah! I didn't know you're a natural, kid! But I swear, I'll take you down!" exclaimed the man. He then shot a B-DaBall at Bull's arm. Bull gasped in pain, as he began to feel something powerful in his whole body. He could hear someone's voice in his mind, saying:

**_"IT'S TIME... IT'S MY TURN... LEMME OUT... I'LL BEAT THIS GUY..."_**

**_Huh?!_**

**_"LEMME OUT!!!"_**

Bull suddenly screamed as he transformed. A bright light then surrounded him. It was so bright, everyone had to cover eyes. When the flashing stopped, they looked at Bull. They were surprised by the sight. Bull looked completely different. His orange-carrot hair was standing up, and his eyes were glowing with chaos.

This was Bull's third and strongest version.

"Wha... what the heck happened to him?!" exclaimed the man. Then, Bull looked at him gleefully and giggled in a chaotic way, as he said, "You will be defeated by me... I am unstoppable... I am invincible... I will defeat you, even if it means I'll have to destroy this place..." The man was then paralyzed by fear. He was so shocked to hear Bull's looks and words, he didn't move a muscle. Meanwhile, Mini and Ray looked at Bull with their surprised eyes. "I-Is that Bull...?" asked Mini meekly. "He... He must've have gone into his third personality!" said Ray. Toro, still lying on the ground, looked at Bull. "... Bull..."

Bull then shouted, "READY, SET, B-DAFIRE!!!"

He then shot out B-DaBalls like wild fire. The B-DaBalls hit the man so hard, he didn't make any move at all. The boar was scared, and he started to run away. But the B-DaBalls of Bull were flying like crazy, and some ended up hitting the boar. As for Bull, even though he has beaten the man, he still continued shooting more B-DaBalls, hitting everything, as Bull laughed manically. Seeing Bull has lost control of himself, Ray then called out to other orphans. "Quick, let's get outta here! His attacks are so strong, this factory might go down any minute!" he said. The children then went out of the factory quickly, as they Mini and Ray helped Toro move out. Meanwhile, Bull still continued his uncontrollable doing...

_No one! No one can stop me now! I am the strongest B-DaFighter in the world! And only me!_

Bull was now standing in the middle of the factory, which was now in ruins. He was now in his second version. He looked around, bewildred by the sight. He has no idea what happened. But he knew he was the one who did this.

He destroyed the factory.

The children looked at him. Bull looked at them too. Silence filled the air. They don't know what to feel.; either happy or shocked. Then, they can hear the soft sniffles of Mini. Bull was curious, so he went closer to her. He sees her with Ray and Toro, who is now lying on the ground. He looked really pale. He then said weakly, "... You... set us free... all of us..." Bull then transformed in his original version, as he asked meekly, "I... did?" Toro slowly nodded, as he smiled. He then coughed. This made Mini cry even harder while Ray tried to comfort her. The other orphans surrounded Bull, Mini, Ray, and the sick Toro. Toro then said softly, "I... guess... I have to go now..." Bull was puzzled, and scared at the same time, so he asked, "Wh-What are you talking about, Toro?" Toro then gazed up in the sky, as he said, "You're all free now, and I'm happy. You can find a real family now, unlike me..." Bull then asked, now with tears in his eyes, "W-Wait! What are you talking about?! Told tell me..!" Toro just smiled at Bull and said, "... Bull... promise me, that... if you're planning to become a B-DaPlayer, please... don't forget to learn how to fix B-Daman... you may need it..." Bull sniffed a little as he said, "... I promise..." Toro then smiled, as he slowly closed his eyes, saying, "... Thank you... I'll... never... forget... good... bye..."

Toro was now gone.

Every orphan cried. Even Mini, Ray, and Bull. They just lost their friend.

"... The best we can do now, is give him a place to rest in peace and pray for him..." said one of the orphans quietly.

As time passed, all the orphans stood near to Toro's grave, weeping and praying silently. Then, Bull slowly walked away. Mini and Ray noticed him, and Mini called out, "W-Wait, Bull!" Ray then asked, "Where are you going now, Bull?" Bull then looked at them over his shoulders while he is under his hooded cloak. He then said to them, "I... have decided to travel now..." Ray then said, "Then.. let us come with you!" But Bull then said, "... Nah... You don't have to..."

"But... why?" asked Mini.

"... You heard what Toro said, you guys should go on your own now to find a family... While I..." He then looked at his Helio Breaker, as he transformed into his second version. "I have decided to become a B-DaPlayer and also a B-DaMechanic. I want to show the world that kids can even be a player and a mechanic at the same time. I won't let anyone stop me."

The orphans understood and nodded. Now, Bull finally walks away into the desert, until he dissappered in sight. He was now on a quest to become a B-DaPlayer and a B-DaMechanic...

* * *

Bull (still in his second version) and the others were now standing in front of Toro's grave. It has been forgotten for a long time, and it was still standing at the very same spot the orphans have buried long ago. Bull gazed at the grave, as he remembered Toro.

"So... you still kept the promise?" asked Yamato.

Bull was silent, and then said, "... Yeah..."

"So... Where do you think are the other orphans?" asked Terry.

"Huh, who knows... Mini and Ray may have their own family now, as well as the others... Maybe they want to forget about this place, so they will never be haunted by the sufferings here in this place long time ago..."

"... Now we know more about you, Bull..." said Liena.

"I... didn't know you really had a dissapointing past, Bull..." said Gray.

"We feel so sorry for you..." said Wen.

"... Thanks you guys..." said Bull quietly.

"Huh. I know it's sad to hear your past, Bull. But don't you think you have something else important to do?" said Enjyu. "Oh yeah! Bull, we've gotta save Karat!" said Li. Bull looked surprised and said, "Oh heck, yeah! Why would I forget? She may be around here!"

So they decided to go in the ruins. But while Bull was behind, he looked at the grave of Toro once more, as he said quietly, "Toro... I wish Mini and Ray were here to see you again, but for now, I have to save the one I love."

So they went of further into the ruins of the factory. They didn't stop, until they were stopped by the unmistakable Dark Clones, with Dark Bull clutching Karat as he grinned evily.

"So... we meet again... Bull Borgnine..."

* * *

**A/N: **So the B-DaGang and the Dark Clones are face-to-face once again. And this time, there is no stopping them. In the end, who will win? The next chapter may be the ending, but I'll still think about it, so I may write the sequel. Now for those who didn't know about the sequel, check out my profile to know more about it. See ya! I'm out!

(EDIT: I have edited this chappie because of some grammar errors, and I added some stuff to. Stupid typo...)


	9. Light in the Darkness

**A/N: **It's almost done...! 8D

**Disclaimer: **Battle B-Daman and its characters are from Inuki Eiji.

* * *

The B-DaGang and the Dark Clones were now face-to-face. Dark Bull was clutching Karat, as he stared at Bull grimly.

"So... we meet again... Bull Borgnine."

* * *

**CHAPTER 8: LIGHT IN THE DARKNESS**

"Dark Bull..."

"Huh... I see that you were remenicing... was it really sad, Bull? So sad that you need a box of tissues?" The other Dark Clones snickered.

Bull glared at Dark Bull with anger. Bull then looked at Karat with concern. She had a worried look on her face and her eyes were glowing with concern as she stared at Bull. "... Bull..." she mumbled. Bull stared back at Karat for awhile, and then looked at Dark Bull once more, as he said in a low voice, "Let... Karat... go... NOW." Dark Bull then asked, "Oh? And if I don't?" Bull then showed off his B-Daman. "I'll use my new Helio Breaker to defeat you!" said Bull. Dark Bull then let out a laughter, as he said, "I see, so you don't give up, do ya? Well I'll take your demand... But first..."

Dark Li then pulled out a piece of paper with a Chinese symbol imprinted on it. As he threw in on the ground, a mist of black smoke suddenly bursts, blinding everyone. "Smoke Bomb!" exclaimed Li, as he coughed, as well as the others. "NO!" exclaimed Bull. "KARAT!"

"BULL!" cried Karat's voice.

As the smoke cleared, they could hear Dark Bull's laughter in the air. His voice then said, "Why don't you try to find me? If you find me, you can B-DaBattle me for Karat. I'll be waiting for you..."

"Darn it!" exclaimed Bull, as he started to run in a straight direction. "H-Hey! Wait for us, Bull!" said Yamato, as he and the others started to follow Bull.

As they ran further inside the ruins, a voice was then heard. "If you wanna go to my leader, you'd better pass through me!" It was Terry's voice, only it belonged to Dark Terry. The group looked up, and saw Dark Terry with his sword, flying towards them. "Everyone, DUCK!" exclaimed Terry. Everyone fell flat on the floor as they avoided Dark Terry's sword. Dark Terry landed near to Bull's side. Bull then looked at him and demanded, "What do you want from us?! Why are you doing this?!" Dark Terry answered, "Orders from Master Ababa and Dark Bull. I will destroy you!" But just as Dark Terry was about to swing his sword at Bull, Terry blocked the attack with his own sword. He then said to Bull and the others, "Go! Go on without me!" Bull then asked, "What about you, Terry?!"

"I'll be alright. I'll catch up with you. In the meantime, I'll handle this guy. Now go!"

Bull nodded, as he stood up and started running towards the direction he was headed to, while the others followed him. Meanwhile, Terry continued blocking the sword of Dark Terry with his, as Dark Terry said, "So you wanna stop me, eh? Well then, let's duel!" Dark Terry then swiped his sword above Terry's head. However, Terry managed to block the attack with his own sword. Then, Terry attacked by swiping his sword sideways, but Dark Terry managed to dodge the attack. As they both slid away from each other, Dark Terry took out his B-Daman and started shooting at Terry. Terry was surprised bay this, but did not hesitate to dodge the B-DaBalls. The two Terrys began running by the sides as they glared at each other.

"So, you wanna B-DaBattle while we duel, eh?" asked Terry. "Well then, let's do it!" Terry then took out his Wing Sword and started shooting at Dark Terry, but he managed to dodge them. "Ha! My Black Wing Sword can shoot better than yours!" exclaimed Dark Terry. "Oh really... your dark copycat can't even hit me!" exclaimed Terry. They then shot at each other, but neither of their B-Daman hit each other. Then, they suddenly ran towards each other, weilding their swords towards each other. Their swords were then clashed as thing were both struck against each other. As their swords shook, Dark Terry said, "You're not that bad, for an original!" Terry then said, "And you're not that bad either, for a Dark Clone!"

Meanwhile, Bull and the others continued running towards the direction they were headed. Suddenly, a B-DaBall was shot towards Bull. However, it went between Bull's legs. "What the...?! Who goes there?!" demanded Bull, sounding really frustrated. Then, out from above, Dark Yamato pounced at Bull, pinning him down on the ground. "Bull!" Yamato exclaimed. Dark Yamato was stranggling Bull by the neck. Bull tried to struggle, but Dark Yamato was still stranggling him. Then, Yamato tackled Dark Yamato off of Bull. Fortunately for Dark Yamto, he was able to land on the floor smoothly with his two hands and two feet.

"You alright, Bull?" asked Yamato, as he helped Bull stand. "Ugh. I'm fine, thanks," said Bull. "So, you wanna play rough, eh?" snarled Dark Yamato. "Then you better go through me first!" Yamato then said to the others, "I'll handle this guy. You'd better go on ahead." Bull and the others nodded, and started running back to the direction they were headed. Dark Yamato was about to follow them, when Yamato called out, "Hold your whiskers, cat boy! You can't just follow them without my permission!" Dark Yamato then sneered as he said, "Look who's talking! Sounds like you wanna fight!"

"And what if it is?" asked Yamato.

"Then let's B-DaBattle, cat-style!" said Dark Yamato, as he took out his B-Daman, which looks like Yamato's Colbat Saber, only it was black.

"Man, you are really a COPYCAT!" said Yamato, as he took out hius Colbalt Saber. "Why thank you, because my Black Colbat Saber thinks so too!" said Dark Yamato, as he started shooting. Yamato managed to dodge them, and started shooting too, as he said, "Geez, take it easy, will ya?!" Dark Yamato smirked as he said, "Like I said, our B-DaBattle is a catfight!"

Meanwhile, Bull and the others continued running on their way to Dark Bull. Then, they were interrupted by a weird noise of flapping wings. Bull then asked himself with annoyance, "Oh, what now?!" Suddenly, a flock of paper birds swarmed the group. "What the hey?!" exclaimed Bull. "Hey! I know these things...!" said Li. But the paper birds continued peaking on them. Then, as Bull tried to see, he thought he saw a figure of Wen flying towards him. Before Bull could even react, the figure of Wen hit Bull by the cheeck with his foot. Bull fell on the floor, lying on his chest. "Bull!" called Li. Wen then demanded, "Hey! Who did that?!" Then, Dark Wen and Dark Li landed on the ground, as they smiled evily. Dark Wen then said, "Hehe... what's the matter, Bully-boy? My kick too hard for you?" Bull stood up slowly, as he rubbed his bruised check and muttered, "D-Darn you..." Wen stepped foward and said, "You jerk! What was that for?!" Dark Wen replied, "Orders from our master Ababa and our leader Dark Bull!" Li then said, "I don't understand why they give you such orders." He then demanded, "What exactly are you trying to do to us?!" Dark Li answered, "It does not concern you. However, if you wish to know, you must defeat us first!" The Yong-Fa brothers then took out their B-Daman, which were the exact dark clones of the original B-Daman of the Yong-Fa brothers.

Meanwhile, Wen said silently to Bull, "You'd be best be ahead of us, buddy. We'll take care of these guys." Liena then said, "You guys be careful, okay?" Wen gave her a thumb-up and smiled as he said, "Don't worry, Liena. Li and I will come out safe." Enjyu then said, "C'mon, let's leave them, for now. Bull." Bull nodded and started to running towards their destination while the remaining followed.

As the Yong-Fa brothers and the Dark Yong-Fa brothers remained, Dark Wen said, "Well, well, well... you guys are going down soon enough..." Wen then said, "Ha! Stop bragging and let's just B-DaBattle!" He then took out his King Bakuso. Li also took out his B-Daman, King Rekuso, as he said, "Yeah, let's get it on!" Dark Li then said, "Woah, woah, woah... Now aren't you suppose to do something first?" Wen then asked, "Huh? Like what?"

"Don't tell me you forgot!" said Dark Wen. "You have to do THIS!" said Dark Li.

The Dark B-Daman then fused into the Dark Version of King Bakurekuso. The Dark Yong-Fa brothers grinned evily, as Dark Wen said, "Well? What are ya waiting for? Or are you gonna turn back?"

Wen irked, but didn't hesitate to tell his brother, "C'mon, Li! Let's fuse up our B-Daman!" Li nodded with agreement, as he said, "Ok! Let's do it!" So they fused King Bakuso and King Rekuso into King Bakurekuso.

"They finally did it, big brother..." said Dark Li. "Ok, then let's get the show rollin'!" said Dark Wen, as he and Dark Li gripped their fused B-Daman, ready to fight. "Let's do it, Li!" said Wen, as he Li gripped their fused B-Daman together. "You've got it, Wen!" said Li. Their battle was about to start...

Meanwhile, as Bull and the others continued running, a B-DaBall was shot to Bull's arm. "ARGH!" cried Bull in pain. "Oh my, Bull!" Liena called out with concern. Enjyu then looked up, and saw a figure of himself, or rather, HIS dark clone. "Hey you! Were you the one who did this?!" Enjyu demanded. Then, Dark Enjyu repiled, "So what if it's me? My Black Blazing Khan just wants to fend off Bull, as what my master and my leader ordered..." He then continued shooting B-DaBalls at Bull. However, Enjyu shot those B-DaBalls to avoid them hitting Bull. "Go on! I'll take care of him!" exclaimed Enjyu. "Do be careful, Enjyu!" cried Liena. "I'll be alright. Now, go!" Enjyu exclaimed. "C'mon, let's get going. Liena. Bull," said Grey, as he took his sister's hand and started running as Bull ran off.

Then, Dark Enjyu landed on the ground, and looked at Enjyu menacily. He then said, "Hmph. It's a little ashame that you are now in the good side..." Enjyu then said, "So what? What do you care?" Dark Enjyu then said, "Really, it's better if you just stick to the dark side!" He then shot continously at Enjyu, who was trying doge them, and shoot Dark Enjyu as well. However, Dark Enjyu managed to destroy Enjyu's B-DaBalls by shooting at them. "See what happens if you stay away from the darkness? You'll just lose like a wimp you were!" exclaimed Dark Enjyu. Angered by this, Enjyu exclaimed, "I DON'T NEED YOU OPINION!" He then shot more B-DaBalls at his own dark clone. This was going to be a heated battle for the two of them...

Meanwhile, Bull, Gray, and Liena finally reached their destination. Or so they thought. They were now blocked by a massive purple-colored door. "... Man, I can feel something from here..." muttered Bull. "What is it, Bull?" asked Gray. "It's like... I can FEEL that my dark clone is just beyond this door..." said Bull quietly. "Well, then, let's get in," said Liena. But then, the voice of Dark Liena interrupted them, saying, "Why don't you just mind your own business, young lady?"

The group turned around to see Dark Gray and Dark Liena behind them. "Let Bull go on ahead... you'd be best if you stay here... and fight with us," said Dark Gray, as he and Liena put out their dark B-Daman. Meanwhile, Gray said to Bull quietly, "They're right, Bull... it's best if we stay here, while you confornt Dark Bull... this may be your only chance to save Karat..." Bull fell silent for awhile, and then nodded. "Take care, you two..." he muttered, as he opened the door slowly and went in.

Meanwhile, Gray said to the Dark Vincent twins, "Listen, I don't like the way your friends treat to our friend Bull." Dark Gray would only say, "Huh. It's just our job..." Dark Liena then added, "Besides, they SHOULD be battling each other, and not you losers." Liena then said, "Fine. If that's what you want, then we might as well fight each other as well!" She then took out her Garnet Wind. "I agree with my sister. Let's go," Gray said, as he took out his Chrome Raven Cyclone. "Finally... My Black Garnet Wind was been waiting to B-DaBattle for so long..." muttered Dark Liena, as she took out her B-Daman. "I agree with you, dear sister. My Black Chrome Raven Cyclone can't resist," said Dark Gray, as he took out his B-Daman. As they face-off, they cried, "READY, SET, B-DAFIRE!!!"

Meanwhile, Bull was walking alone inside a strange-looking room. It was strange to him, because everything was in ruins, but he felt like as there was a space inside the room. As he continued walking, he heard Dark Bull's cold voice. "I knew you'd come... Bull Borgnine." Bull turned around to see Dark Bull on an amphitheater, with Karat in chains and Ababa. Since Bull saw Karat, he cried, "Karat!"

"Bull!" cried Karat. "Help me!" Ababa then said, "Now, now, princess... your shining knight will win... but only one of these fine knights will be able to return to you." Bull was enraged in hearing that, and he exclaimed, "SHUT UP! I will win! You won't take Karat away from me!" Dark Bull then landed on the ground, as a small B-DaStadium table appeared. "Hm. Why don't we just B-DaBattle once more? This would be the last time we will battle, Bull." He then took out his Black Helio Breaker, as he sets it on the field. Bull took out his Helio Breaker as well, as he sets it on the table, ready to fight. "I'm warning you. I'll defeat you with my Helio Breaker if you won't let Karat go!" said Bull. "Hmph. Less talk, more B-DaFire, shall we?"said Dark Bull. Meanwhile, Karat looked at Bull with concern. "You'd better not have anything bad under your sleeves, Mr. Purple Cat!" she said. "Oh? I do not know what will be the result of the battle... But I swear, my Bull will emerge victorious..." Karat then mumbled, "No... that's not true... the true Bull... my Bull, will win... for the sake of me... and for the sake of the world..."

The battle was of the two Bull was, once more, about to start.

"READY, SET, B-DAFIRE!"

B-DaBalls were firing all over the table, just to hit one another. It was like hell's fury. The two Bulls tried their very best to hit each other as they dodged each other's B-DaBalls. Yet, neither one of them will stop. And neither of them show signs of slowing down. Dark Bull looked gleefully at Bull, while Bull looked determined to defeat Dark Bull. He has to beat him. To get Karat back. To prevent the B-DaWorld from darkness once more. For his friends. For his memories. For his princess, Karat. For his own dignity.

As they continued their battle, Dark Bull said, "Huh. It looks like you're better than the last time we battled." Bull panted a little bit, as he replied, "So what if I am?" Dark Bull then said, "Then I might as well give everything I've got. TO DESTROY YOU!" A purple light began to surround him. _Oh, shoot! _Bull thought. _Not that paralyzing shot again! If I dodge, I'll be paralyzed for sure! What must I do?! _Dark Bull then shot out his attack. The B-DaBall drew closer and closer to him, until the ball hit Bull. "ARGH!" Dark Bull was little impressed by this, as he said, "Huh. So you'd rather get hit than getting paralyze? That's typical..." Bull then said, "... I'd rather get bruised all the way then stand still all day!" Dark Bull smirked and muttered, "Hm. Impressive..." He then continued hitting Bull with his "paralyzing" shots. Around 3 hits, and Dark Bull looked at Bull. He was now all bruised up, but it looks like Bull could still manage. "Hmph. I forgot to tell you, that if you'd rather get hit by my so-called 'paralyzing' shots, you still get a REALLY bad hit from me. Hehehe..." Bull then said, ".. But that doesn't mean I CAN'T do anything!" He then fired at Dark Bull so suddenly, Dark Bull received a few hits, but he acted as if only a very few damage was taken. Dark Bull just grinned at Bull evily, showing no signs of weakness. _Darn it! What now?_ he thought.

He then remembered something. The B-Energy Marda B gave him. _Of course! Why didn't I think of that?! _he thought. He then placed the B-Energy in his B-Daman. Dark Bull noticed it, and was shunned. Bull noticed it, and asked, "What? Scared? Well, you should be, 'cuz one hit of this B-DaBall, and you're going down!" Dark Bull fell silent, and then let out a boisterious laugh that ringed the whole room. "What?! What's so funny?!" demanded Bull. Dark Bull then said, "Well, it's a good thing I have come prepared..." Then, he was glowing purple, only this time, his Black Helio Breaker was also glowing. _**Huh?! Now what's gonna happen?!** _Bull2 asked. Bull then said, _Careful! I think something VERY bad's gonna happen! _Bull3 said, **_I AGREE! WE BETTER WATCH OUT!_**

Suddenly, without any expectations, Dark Bull lanched a very different kind of B-DaBall. It was a glowing purple one, and it was coming right at Bull with an undescribable speed. When it hit Bull, all he could feel was numbness. _W-WHAT THE-?! _the Bulls would thought. When Bull looked at Dark Bull weakly, he tried to talk, but nothing cam out from his mouth. His vision was also a bit blurry, since he cannot see Dark Bull that clearly. All he could hear from Dark Bull was, "Surprised? Well you should be. It's a good thing my master prepared a very special kind of B-DaBall, which we call it, the Dark B-Energy." _WHAT?! _Bull's voice screamed within him. Dark Bull continued, "This is the negative essence of the B-Energy. It's quite powerful, you see, and it is little more common than the positive essence of the B-Energy. Which means, I have more of these things than yours." _I don't BELIEVE this! _thought Bull. Dark Bull continued, "And, oh? Didn't I mention that YOUR friends are also affected by the hit?" _WHAT?! _Bull exclaimed.

It was true, at that very moment, Yamato and the others were also feeling numbed. They all thought, _W-What is this feeling?! Is it somehow connected to Bull's battle?!_ The Dark Clones would only grin with evil as they all thought at the same time, _Looks like my leader is doing the job now..._

Meanwhile, Karat was so shocked to hear these words, she became speechless. Ababa would just smile more evily, thinking that victory was already at hand. Then, Dark Bull said coldly, "Since you said you'd rather resist than to stand still, I'll give you what you asked for! HAHAHA!!!" He began shooting at Bull with the Dark Energy, as Bull was constantly trying to clear his sences, as well as the others. But it was too much. Hit after hit, Bull could slowly see himself into the darkness...

* * *

Three Bulls were in some sort of space. They were talking to each other, as they floated. 

_Bull...? Is this the end...? _

**_No... it can't be, Bull... _**

**_BUT LOOK AT US...! WE'RE... _**.

**_Even our friends are affected... _**

_Is there anything we can do?! _

Bull looked like he ready to cry. Yet, silence filled in the air. No one would answer. They would just bow down their heads. Looks like they were doomed. Their friends were doomed. Even their princess Karat was doomed. Even the B-DaWorld.

**_No... I can't let this happen... I won't let this end!_**

Then, they hear a familiar voice.

"Then don't lose hope, my friend."

The Bulls turned around to see Marda B. He smiled gently at them, while Bull2 bowed down in shame. "What is the matter, Bull?" asked Marda B. Bull then replied in a sad voice, **_"It's... just that... we're done for... Dark Bull's Dark B-Energy is very powerful, it's even affecting my friends! I... I don't know what to do..."_** Marda B then said, "There is still hope, Bull... Believe me, you haven't been using the B-Energy I gave you." Bull then said, **_"But... I feel like I'm going to... dissappear..."_** Marda B. then said, "Believe in yourself... and believe in your friends as well... and believe in your peronalities as well." Bull looked at the other Bulls. They looked at him with concern. Marda B then said, "Remember... there is power in unity..." With that, the Bulls' faces were lit up determination. As Marda B slowly dissappeared from them, they have some business to settle...

* * *

Bull suddenly opened his eyes to see reality. Dark Bull and Ababa coudln't believe their eyes. "WHAT?!" they exclaimed. Bull was fully back to his sences. At that very moment, the others can feel their strength coming back. The other Dark Clones were shocked by the sight. Meanwhile, Dark Bull exclaimed, "B-But how?! I thought I hit you with my Dark B-Energies!" Then, to his surprise, he though he saw a faded image of the original Bull and Bull 3 by Bull. They were holding their own Helio Breaker, which looked like a mere illusion, but the B-Energy within them was unmistakably real. Then, Bull, or rather, the Bulls said at the same time (although the original Bull's and Bull3's voices were somewhat softer than Bull2's), "We will not be so easily defeated by you, Dark Bull. Besides, whenever there is an evil side, there will always be a good side. And you must at least know what it feels like to lose, because I have. A fair number of times." Ababa then exclaimed, "Well, what are you waiting for?! Shoot him! SHOOT HIM!" Dark Bull then exclaimed, "But... I only have a few Dark B-Energy left!" 

"You should've used them once after every B-DaBall you have shot," said Bull. Bull and his other personalites then aimed at Dark Bull. "All you think about is power. Before, I, too, used to think of power only. But, ever since I mat Yamato and the others, I felt so ashamed of myself, especially the day I met Karat. They helped me... even if it means giving up their strength just to make me win." At that very moment, it seems like the others were able to hear Bull's voice. They all smiled at his word. Then, Yamato said, "Hey! No problem, Bull!" At that moment, Bull could hear Yamato's voice. "... Yamato?" he wondered. He could then hear Terry's voice saying, "Bull! I'm still here! Can you hear me?"

"Terry?"

"Yo Bull! Li and I are still hanging around!" said Wen's voice.

"Yeah, and we're still going strong!" said Li's. voice.

"Wen... Li..."

"Bull! Have you got Karat yet? 'Cuz if you haven't, we'll do everything to help you!" said Liena's voice.

"Yeah, and we're still on our feet, thanks to you!" said Gray's voice.

"Liena... Gray...

"Bull, I think you can defeat your Dark Clone! Go for it, or I'll never forgive you!" said Enjyu's voice.

"Enjyu..."

Dark Bull and Ababa were quite surprised on what was happening, while Karat just smiled at the sigth of Bull's hopeful face. Then, the voice of Marda B was heard from all over the ruins of the factory. "Bull. You must defeat your Dark Clone at once. Yamato, everyone. You must believe in Bull, if you wish to defeat your Dark Clones. Believe in yourself. Believe in one another." Outside, Aramada and Mie can also hear his voice, but did not recognize it. "W-Who is that?" asked Mie. "I do not know either..." said Aramada. But inside the factory, the B-DaGang knows who is was. "Marda B..." they would mutter.

Then, Dark Bull, and at the same time, the other Dark Clones, exclaimed, "AW, WHAT THE HECK! I'LL DEFEAT YOU! I WON'T ACCEPT DEFEAT!" At the same time in each location, they shot numerous time at their own original copy. However, to their surprise, they weren't hit. Then, Bull, and the same time, the others, said, "Why be afraid of defeat? It's part of life. If you don't know how to accept it, then you'll never learn how to live." Then, Bull and his other personalities shot their B-Energy at Dark Bull, at the same time, Yamato and the others shot at their Dark Clones. Then, their B-DaBalls magically turned into B-Energy. All the Dark Clones could do a thing. Ababa was shocked by what was happening. "NO!" he exclaimed. "THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!!!" It was too late for them. The Dark Clones were then hit by the B-Energy.

It was over. The good side was won over the dark side.

Bull then walked near to Dark Bull, who was now lying flat on his feet. Bull could have sworn, he saw Dark Bull's face filled with tears.Dark Bull looked at Bull, as he asked, "... Why...? Why is my face filled tears? What does this mean...?" Bull then replied, "It means you're sad. But I guess those are your tears of dissappointment." Dark Bull then stood up slowly. Bull wanted to help, but he was stopped by Dark Bull. Without looking at Bull, Dark Bull asked, "... Tell me... Why would you want to be a B-DaMechanic and a B-DaPlayer at same time?" Bull answered, "Because... it's a promise of an old friend. Besides, I wanted to show everyone that I can BDaBattle and fix B-Daman. This is for my friends. For my princess... This is my path..." Dark Bull fell silent for awhile, then said softly with a sad smile, "... Heh... I envy you, Bull... You have your path to choose... While me... I'm just a dark copy of you..." Bull fell silent.

Then, up from above, Bull could see Marda B decending. He was with a purple cat with a long hair. As they landed on the ground softly, they looked at each other, as Marda B greeted, "Greetings." Dark Bull and Bull looked at him. Marda B then said, "Dark Bull. Do you wish to live?" Dark Bull looked puzzled, but he answered, "... Yes. Why?" Marda B then said, "Dark Bull... if you must, you must be within Bull to live." Bull looked surprised. "Why, Mr. Marda B?" asked Bull. Marda B looked at Bull kindly and said, "Because he is also your dark side Bull... Like they say, whenever there is good, there will always be evil. Same thing goes for evil." Bull and Dark Bull thought for awhile. Then, Dark Bull said, "Ok. I'll do it." He then turned to Bull and said, "It's been nice living here. But... if you have your own path, then my path is to... follow yours." Yamato and the others heard everything.With those words, the other Dark Clones were saddened, but agreed with Dark Bull. Bull and the others felt a pity on their Dark Clones. With that, the Dark Clones slowly dissappeared. They were now within them. They were at peace now.

Then, Ababa was about to run away, when Marda B stopped him. "Hold on, Ababa. You must dissappear too." Bull was confused when he heard that. "Wha? What are you talking about?" Marda B said, "This is actaully another Dark Clone of Ababa." He then pointed at the long-haired purple cat. Bull was surrprised, "WHAT?! So you mean to say...?!" Marda B nodded. "Yes. The one you confronted eariler, was just a Dark Clone. Actually, I remembered dissmissing Ababa when my evil side was still alive. So I began to wonder why is this Ababa here. The one with me now, is the real Ababa. This could be the reason why Ababa couldn't remember a thing being with the Neo Shadow Alliance when my evil side dismissed him."

"But for now," Marda B said, "This Dark Clone must be within Ababa now..." With that, the Dark Ababa dissapppered slowly, as it was now with the real Ababa. Marda B then asked, "Now... tell me, Ababa. Can you remember your past with the Neo Shadow Alliance now?" Ababa thought for awhile, and said, "... Yes... I remember now... I-I should've done such things. I am so sorry... Please forgive me..." Marda B then said, "Now, now... what's done is done." He then looked at Bull. "Well done, Bull. You managed to save your princess after all." Bull then said, "But... I'm still confused..." Marda B looked at Bull with puzzled look. "I mean... if it wasn't anyone's fault, then... who did?" Silence filled the air, and Marda B just said, "Even I do not know, Bull... But hopefully, we will soon find out who is responsible." He smiled, and Bull nodded. Then, Marda B and Ababa began floating upwards in the air, as they slowly dissappear. But before they did, Marda B said, "I will just bring back Ababa to his place. For now, I bid you, and your friends, farewell..."

With that, they both dissappered.

Bull then ran up to Karat and removed the chains that was binding her. Karat was about to speak, but Bull silenced her with his finger. He then pressed his lips on hers. Karat didn't expect this, but she go on with their time of passion. As they broke off, they share a tender embrace.

"... I know you could do it, my beloved knight..." Karat whispered lovingly to her lover.

"... I'm glad that you're alright, my beloved princess..." Bull whispered lovingly back to his lover.

Then, as they looked at each other, Bull whispered, "C'mon... everyone is waiting... let's go..."

They then walked out of the room, hand-in-hand. They were then greeted by their friends, who were very grateful to see them. They all ran into the Cat Café, as they were greeted gratefully by Mie and Armada. They then rode into the Cat Café, as it drove towards the horizon towards Neon City.

* * *

**A/N: **YES! I finally finished it! God, it took me HOURS to finish, and.. oops! I'm babbling again! Go the epilouge, now! 8D


	10. Epilogue

**A/N: **FINALLY! It's done! God, it took ONE WHOLE DAY to finish this baby, 'cuz I will be leaving today! 8D

**Disclaimer: **Battle B-Daman and its characters are from Inuki Eiji.**

* * *

**

**EPILOGUE**

Now, Karat was safe home in Neon City. Once again, the city celebrated the victory of the B-DaHeroes. But while the celebration was going on, Bull and the others were still confused who really made the Dark Clones. Even Karat was concerned.

A day has passed, and Bull and Karat must say good-bye again. However, they agreed that they will continue to write letters to each other. Bull promised Karat that he may join the next Winner's Tournament soon, and Karat gave him her support. No matter what happens, they will always remember each other.

This was their promise they made for each other. Even if Bull and Karat may not see each other for a long time, maybe one day, and hopefully, they will meet again.

**THE END**

* * *

**A/N: **w00t! I finally finished the story! Now, there will be a sequel about this story, and I changed the title. The sequel will be called "Dark Romancing Chronicles", which will focus more on Enjyu/Lienna, and many OCs will be added, and some of them are from my dA friends. I guess the sequel will be A LOT longer than the last. I'll be writing it while away. Watch out for it! See ya! MWAH! 


End file.
